Les démons de Nikko
by Belserio
Summary: Nikko vit dans un monde qui pourrait être le notre. Il pourrait être un garçon comme les autres si seulement il n'y avait pas ses fichus cauchemars qui revenaient chaque nuit, plus violents que les précédents et l'empêchaient de dormir…
1. Chapitre 1: Terreurs nocturnes

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court comme si il venait de courir un marathon. Il alluma la lumière, et examina de long en large sa chambre, examinant avec plus d'attention les ombres projetées par les meubles de la pièce. Et comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il avait passé une bonne nuit. Ces derniers temps, il manquait d'énergie. Chaque nuit, ses cauchemars assombrissaient d'avantage les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il souffla de rage et se rallongea. Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Son réveil indiquait cinq heures.

La maison était encore silencieuse, lui seul était réveillé. Il se glissa hors de son lit, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il s'examina dans le miroir. Rien d'anormal à première vue. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau était bouillante, lui permettant de se détendre, et d'oublier un court instant ses mauvaises nuits. Lorsqu'il sortît de la douche la pièce était embuée. Il dût donc essuyer le miroir. Il aperçut alors quelques bleus répartis sur son corps, des bleus dont il ne savait pas l'origine. Sans doute que sa nuit fût plus agitée qu'il ne le pensait.

« Nikko descend, tu vas être en retard au lycée ! »

« J'arrive maman, lui répondit son fils. »

Il regarda à nouveau son réveil, il était déjà six heures et demi. Nikko se rendît compte qu'il était resté bien plus longtemps sous la douche qu'il ne le pensait. Il enfila à la hâte un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un jeans. Descendit les escaliers assis sur la rampe. Arrivé en bas, il pesta contre lui, il avait oublié son sac, et dût remonter les escaliers, puis les redescendre, mais cette fois-ci de la bonne manière. Il mit ses chaussures, englouti deux tartines à la confiture. Il s'étouffa avec la seconde, il se frappa le torse de la main gauche, tandis que de l'autre il attrapa son verre de jus de fruit, qu'il avala d'une traite. Il sortit ensuite de la maison en criant :

« A ce soir. »

Pas de réponse, tant pis.

Il traversa le jardin, courant dans les rues pour attraper son bus scolaire. Il arriva une dizaine de minutes à l'avance.

 _Et dire que j'ai failli m'étouffer, alors que j'avais encore dix minutes._

Un peu plus loin, son petit groupe d'amis l'attendait, il y avait trois filles, et deux garçons, dont l'un était plus jeune que les autres membres. En le voyant arriver, une des filles lui fit signe. Aussitôt il lui répondit en agitant son bras. Soudain, il se figea, le bras en l'air qu'il abaissa peu à peu. Il sentît une présence malsaine l'encercler.

 _Ne sois pas si joyeux de les voir, tes « amis » parlent souvent tout bas en te regardant, tu sais ?_

Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne, il ne l'avait pas imaginé, cette voix était différente, il ne l'avait pas entendu, elle semblait sortir du néant, elle était dans sa tête. Une voix à vous glacer le sang, et pourtant si familière. Mais où l'avait-il déjà entendue ?

Puis, il eut comme un flash, ou plutôt une vision. Il avait une vue sur l'ensemble d'une rue, une vue aérienne. Il admirait la scène perché sur un bâtiment. Des flammes dévorant plusieurs des édifices, et une épaisse fumée noire montait haut dans le ciel, masquant ainsi le croissant de lune, et une partie des astres.

Quand il revint à lui, Nikko n'avait pas bougé. Il réalisa que tout ceci n'avait duré que quelques secondes, lorsqu'il vit son amie lui faire encore des grands signes. Il avança enfin, d'un pas nonchalant. Il masqua son inquiétude en souriant à ses amis. Il ne voulait surtout pas leur parler de ce qui venait de se passer, ils l'auraient pris pour un fou. Des cauchemars dans lesquels règnent le chaos, des visions tout aussi chaotiques, des voix dans sa tête … peut-être devenait-il réellement fou ?

Le bus arriva, tous montèrent, et allèrent s'installer à leurs places favorites, au fond du bus. Comme à son habitude, Nikko s'installa sur le siège du milieu. A sa droite, il y avait Guillaume, un garçon portant la barbe et à la carrure imposante, il faisait une tête de plus que Nikko. Lors de leur première rencontre, le barbu avait fortement impressionné son ami. Au contraire, la fille au teint pâle, assise à côté du « géant », était bien plus petite que lui. Elle avait l'habitude de faire deux tresses avec ses cheveux châtain clairs, qu'elle portait en couronne, avant qu'elles ne se rejoignent pour n'en former plus qu'une qui tombait dans son dos. En la regardant, Nikko pensa qu'Audrey avait une ressemblance avec les elfes. Ensuite sur le siège à gauche de Nikko, était assise Estelle, une grande brune aux yeux verts avec qui Nikko aimait beaucoup passer du temps. Il aimait ses cheveux bouclés, et le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait. Enfin, le plus jeune du groupe, Cédric. Il était encore au collège et avait rencontré les autres dans le bus.

« Au faite, vous avez vu aux informations ce matin ? Demanda Audrey, il y a eu une explosion dans une petite boutique dans un village. Et le commerçant a disparu ! »

« Ha oui, mes parents en ont parlé ce matin ! Ils s'étaient très inquiet d'ailleurs ça ne leurs ressemble pas, argua Cédric. »

« De toute façons, le village est à plusieurs heures de voiture, rassura Guillaume, et puis… »

Estelle le coupa :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, ils n'en ont pas parlé dans les journaux, mais comme mon père est chef d'une brigade de gendarmerie, il sait que plusieurs évènements similaires se sont déjà produit, et pas qu'ici, ça fait déjà un bout de temps que plusieurs personnes disparaissent comme ça. Elle fit une pause ne sachant si elle devait en dire plus. Elle décida de continuer mais à voix base pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Les premières disparitions ont eu lieu dans les pays étrangers, les victimes n'ont aucun lien, et les forces de l'ordre ne savent pas comment arrêter ce mec. »

« Ce mec ? reprit Nikko à voix basse également. »

« J'y viens justement, le seul indice qu'ils ont c'est une vague description d'un témoin. Ce serait un jeune homme qui provoquerait ses explosions, et lorsqu'il repart on ne sait où, il y a une nouvelle personne disparue ! Plusieurs personnes ont signalé cet individu, toujours avec une veste noire à capuche qui sert à se dissimuler… »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser la question elle enchaina :

« … mais voilà lors d'une explosion, le souffle créé par celle-ci l'a enlevé, c'est à ce moment qu'une personne à du voir son visage. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, ensuite mon père m'a grillé et j'ai dû partir. »

Par la suite, tous restèrent silencieux, certains écoutaient la musique, ou ils finissaient leur nuit écourtée. Nikko, lui, était en train de digérer le récit de son amie. Il se demandait si ses rêves avaient un lien avec les récents évènements. Il se remémora encore et encore les paroles d'Estelle, puis ses pensées se résumèrent au mot « explosion » et à l'image des flammes ardentes de ses rêves.

Le bus arriva enfin au collège, Cédric quitta le reste du groupe. Puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les passagers descendirent du bus. Ils entrèrent dans la grande cour de l'établissement et longèrent le bâtiment qui servait d'internat pour les filles, celui des garçons étant derrière le bâtiment principal. Le petit groupe entra dans le hall, ou ils rejoignirent d'autres amis qui ne prenaient pas le bus. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent des dernières nouvelles. Puis la sonnerie annonçant le début de la journée retentit. Ils rejoignirent leurs cours respectifs. Nikko était avec Audrey. Il y avait aussi Julie, la meilleure amie du jeune garçon, elle était timide et très intelligente. Elle était aussi la seule à savoir pour les rêves agités de son ami. Enfin, il y avait Kenza, ses cheveux bruns frisés, et son regard pétillant de joie avait séduit Nikko. Tous deux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, car ils avaient pris quasiment les mêmes options. Lors de ces moments, Nikko se sentait privilégié, souvent il se perdait dans ses rêves éveillés ou il s'imaginait se promener avec elle dans la forêt, ils s'installeraient au pied d'un arbre, son bras sur ses épaules, elle poserait sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant la symphonie de la forêt, il discuterait de chose et d'autre.

Le rêveur fût extirpé de sa béatitude par son amie Julie. Elle lui donna un coup de coude feignant de replacer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. La tentation étant trop grande, elle finit par sourire, et lui murmura en se penchant vers lui :

« Tu penses encore à elle … »

Le garçon masqua son envie de rougir, et feint de ne pas comprendre. Mais au final, le regard bleu de son amie se fit pesant, et il marmonna :

« J'avais oublié combien ton esprit perspicace était énervant. »

« Tu ferais quand même mieux de te concentrer sur les cours, ça t'éviterai quelques problème… »

Le garçon savait à quel point son amie aimait le taquiner, d'ailleurs elle le lui avait déjà avoué. Il aimait ces moments éphémères qui lui permettaient d'oublier ses soucis. Son amie blonde s'en était sans doute rendu compte et elle s'efforçait de continuait de le faire sourire.

Durant le cours, elle le questionna discrètement sur ses rêves, bien qu'elle employa le mot « cauchemars ». Il baissa la tête et lui avoua qu'ils s'étaient revenu cette nuit, et que ce matin, il avait découvert des bleus sur son corps, ce qui était inhabituel. Puis ils se turent. Vers la fin de l'heure, elle lui chuchota :

« Tu devrais peut être en parler à la psychologue du lycée. »

Voyant la réaction de son ami, elle enchaina :

« Je ne dis pas que tu es fou, mais … je pense que si continu à ne pas dormir, et à ruminer tout ça dans ton coin, tu pourrais en mourir … ou vraiment te faire devenir fou. C'est peut être un truc Banal, comme une peur ou un mauvais épisode de ta vie que tu refoule qui sait, mais je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour t'aider, la psychologue elle le peut. »

« Et je lui dis quoi au sujet des voix que j'entends ? »

« Tu as une pause cet après-midi, prends le temps d'y réfléchir au moins, et … repose toi aussi tu as une sale tête. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, et peu de temps après le cours se termina. La matinée passa rapidement. Après mangé, trois heures de libres s'offraient à Nikko, il décida d'aller dans le parc du lycée, situé au sud du bâtiment. Le peu de lumière qui passait au travers de l'épais feuillage du bosquet, projetait des reflets verdoyant donnant à la forêt un aspect à la fois effrayant et merveilleux. Le Lycéen arpenta le sentier puis, sans hésitation il le quitta s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le bois. Il continua sa randonné jusqu'à un petit coin plus lumineux que le reste du bosquet. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il avait découvert ce coin tranquille quelques semaines après son entrée au lycée, et depuis il y venait régulièrement pour se reposer, réfléchir, ou lire. Peu d'élèves s'aventuraient aussi loin, seuls les bruits apaisant de la forêt subsistait, ce qui était le lieu parfait pour ceux qui aimaient s'isoler comme lui.

Il resta un long moment sans bouger. Soudain, ou bruit rompit le silence. Aussitôt, Nikko bondit sur ses jambes. Son attitude le surpris, il n'y avait aucun animal dangereux aux alentours. Il se détendit et avança dans la direction du bruit. Il aperçut dans la pénombre teinté de reflet vert, son amie Estelle qui se débattait contre des ronces dans lesquels son pied s'était fait piéger. Elle pesta contre l'arbuste épineux, ce qui amusa beaucoup Nikko. La lycéenne était, comme Nikko, l'une des rares personnes à s'aventurer aussi loin dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit son ami, elle lança :

« Je tourne en rond depuis une heure un moins, impossible de retrouver le chemin ! »

« Je vois ça … »

Nikko refoula un sourire.

« …tu as un peu de mousse dans tes cheveux. Je te ferais un plan la prochaine fois. »

Il devina qu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans l'une des nombreuses racines, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé à de nombreuse reprise, mais il garda ses anecdotes pour lui. Ils retournèrent au pied de l'arbre, et se laissèrent glisser le long de son tronc.

« Au faite, comment savais tu que je me trouvais ici ? »

« J'ai croisé Julie dans les couloirs, elle m'a dit qui tu n'avais pas cours, donc je suis venu directement ici … enfin après quelques détours. C'est vraiment un bel endroit que tu as trouvé, idéal pour se reposer et lire sans être dérangé. Je devrais venir plus souvent. »

Ils tirèrent chacun un livre de leurs sacs, et se mirent à lire. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Nikko se laissa aller au sommeil.

« Nikko, tu ne peux pas faire cette mission tout seul ! Tu n'as que treize ans, et bien que tu sois déjà mage de rang S, cette S-Quest va te prendre du temps, et tu te retrouveras dans un monde qui t'est totalement inconnu, je veux qu'un autre membre de la guilde t'acc… »

« Certainement pas ! »

Le jeune mage se retourna. Il vit le vieux bonhomme le fixait de ses yeux noirs, la tête relevée à cause de sa petite taille. Les traits de son visage ridés étaient davantage marqués qu'habituellement, Nikko savait pertinemment que sous son air sévère, le maitre était très inquiet. Mais Nikko refusait d'embarquer quelqu'un d'autre dans cette histoire.

« Maitre, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le conseil m'a spécialement désigné pour cette mission, bien-sûr, ils m'ont laissé le choix de refuser, mais vous savez comme moi que c'est le seul moyen pour le moment dont je dispose pour rétablir la vérité. »

Nikko l'air soucieux baissa la tête, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il secoua sa tête et reprit ses esprit.

« Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'aucun mage de Fairy Tail n'acceptera de faire équipe avec moi, encore moins pour aller dans un monde inconnu. »

Il se tourna le dos au maitre et fixa le ciel bleu par l'ouverture de la porte de ma guilde. Comme à son habitude la guilde était bruyante, de ce fait la conversation passait inaperçu, sauf peut-être pour Mirajane qui les regardait, mais étant au bar elle ne pouvait entendre la conversation.

« Je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir, après tout depuis mon arrivé à la guilde je recherche la solitude, ignorant ceux qui ont encore le cran de m'approcher. Je suis et resterai la « fée maudite ». »

Le maitre frottait sa moustache de la main droite, soupirant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Dit moi qu'est-ce qu'une guilde pour toi ? »

L'adolescent restant silencieux, le maitre soupira et poursuivit.

« Tu vois une guilde ce n'est pas qu'un bâtiment dans lequel les mages trouvent du travail, non, c'est bien plus que ça. C'est un lieu d'échange et de partage, un lieu où tu créés des liens avec d'autres membres. Il est vrai que certaine personne aime la solitude, mais la nature humaine n'est pas faite pour être seul. Tu ne peux pas continuer indéfiniment à fuir les autres, cesses d'avoir peur et crois en toi, crois en les membres de la guilde. Il viendra un jour ou tu devras demander de l'aide, aussi puissant sois tu, la véritable force n'est pas individuelle, mais collective. Et le jour où tu requerras cette aide, tous les mages de Fairy Tail répondront présent. Tu n'es pas seul, alors ouvres toi aux autres. Laisse le passé, il ne tient qu'à toi de te tourner vers l'avenir pour qu'arrive des jours meilleurs. Durant ton examen, tu as bien … »

« Ça suffit, malgré tout ce que vous direz, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Cette mission est mon affaire. Et vous savez comme moi que mon pouvoir est dangereux, il est … démoniaque. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Nikko quitta la guilde. Makarov serra les poings, puis il se mit à bondir d'un pied sur l'autre les poings levés, en fulminant :

« Espèce de sale gamin insolent, si tu continus à me donner autant de soucis, je vais perdre le peu de cheveux qu'il me reste. Puis plus calme il ajouta, tache de ne pas oublier ce que j'ai dit. »

Nikko se réveilla, il mit à petit moment à reprendre conscience de son environnement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormir aussi bien. Il se sentait reposait et serein. Il décida à ouvrir les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Il était allongé la tête sur les genoux d'Estelle. Il la regarda les joues rouges de honte, et balbutia :

« Dé… désolé … »

« Pas de problème, le rassura son amie, tu ne m'as pas gêné, au contraire j'ai même pu reposer mes bras en les calant contre toi. »

Estelle lui souris. Nikko dans la confusion lâcha :

« De rien, enfin … je crois. »

Il se reprit sa place à côté de de la jeune fille, et ils discutèrent. La nuit tomba, les étoiles scintillantes éclaircissaient le ciel sombre. Nikko se coucha tôt.

Le vent soufflait fort, la rue était sombre, seul la lumière de la lune l'éclairait. Rien ne troublait le silence, rien ne bougeait. La ville était endormie. Sortant de nulle part, un mouvement vif, presque invisible, brisa cette immobilité. L'ombre traversa la rue, puis une autre. La forme sombre se dissimulait dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Elle s'arrêta enfin au niveau d'une porte. L'ombre s'étira légèrement, et le sommet d'une tête en émergea, puis la tête complète. Dissimulée par une capuche, elle pivota à droite et à gauche.

 _C'est là, c'est la bonne adresse._

Puis elle fusionna à nouveau avec l'ombre et passa sous la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, le corps se sépara de l'ombre. La silhouette encapuchonnée portait une veste noire, un pantalon de toile, de la même nuance obscure, ainsi que des bottes. Elle s'avança dans le hall de la maison. Il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite, trop tard pour l'esquiver. Un coup de poing le projeta dans les airs et il s'écrasa dans le mur derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lança l'habitant. »

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Haru, répondit l'intrus tout en se relevant. Le conseil de la magie m'envoi ! »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon véritable nom, qui est vous bon sang ? »

Il enleva sa capuche et baissa sa fermeture éclair de sa veste, dévoilant sa chevelure brune et son visage d'adolescent. Le visage d'Haru se décomposa lorsqu'il vit sur le cou de son assaillant le symbole bleu nuit de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

« Qui je suis importe peu, ce qui compte c'est que je suis la dernière personne que tu verras avant un bon moment. Apparemment tu as contrarié des puissants… »

Et sur ces mots, il fondit sur le dit Haru en faisant apparaitre deux lames du néant composées d'une étrange matière noire plus sombre que l'onyx voire même…ténébreuses.


	2. Chapitre 2: Disparition

Salut à tous, comme je n'ai pas mis de message sur le premier chapitre, je me rattrape sur celui-ci. Tout d'abord désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce second chapitre, il était écrit depuis longtemps, mais je devais corriger les fautes, mais impossible de trouver la motivation. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que pour le moment il peut être « difficile » de voir le lien avec le manga, mais c'est le but de cette fanfiction de faire découvrir des éléments tout au long de l'histoire. Enfin, merci à Laytache pour son message, en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur !

Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent Hiro Mashima, je les lui emprunte le temps de leurs faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

Happy : La suite !

Les lames d'ombre entaillèrent la chair d'Haru. Il tituba, plaçant sa main sur sa blessure. La coupure était peu profonde. Il serra les poings et des éclairs jaillirent de son corps.

« Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Je suis un ancien membre d'une des guildes d'assassins les plus craintes, je ne peux pas perdre contre un gamin d'une guilde légale. Jamais ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il attaqua l'intrus, lançant son bras droit en avant des éclairs jaillisant de sa paume de main. Avec une agilité surprenante, presque inhumaine, le mage de Fairy Tail sauta, esquivant la foudre qui s'abattit sur le mur de derrière. Haru ne laissa pas de répit à l'adolescent, il tendit les deux mains, et hurlant « explosion foudroyante ». L'énergie environnante se rassembla pour former une sphère de foudre qui fondit sur sa cible. Instinctivement, Nikko transforma son corps en ombre, et se faufila dans le dos de son adversaire. L'explosion de la sphère magique réduisit le toit de la maison en morceaux. Des débris de charpente et de tuiles tombèrent.

Le vacarme de l'explosion réveilla la ville, et le silence céda aux clameurs de surprises et de peurs des voisins proches et lointains. Un épais nuage de poussière enveloppait le champ de bataille en ruine, rendant la respiration des deux combattants laborieuse.

Haru leva la main vers le ciel, invoquant la foudre et lui ordonnant de s'abattre sur son ennemi. Le nuage poussiéreux était si épais, qu'il empêchait Nikko de voir dans quelle direction venait l'attaque. Dans un grondement sourd, un éclair le frappa de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri déchirant. Malgré la douleur, ce dernier affichait un sourire narquois.

 _Comment est-ce possible… c'est l'un de mes sorts les plus puissants, et ce gamin sourit …_

La crainte envahi le mage, reculant pas à pas. Il se stoppa néanmoins et, la mâchoire crispée, il grogna :

"Jamais ... tu m'entends jamais je n'abandonnerai, pas face à un moucheron tel que toi!"

Son regard se remplit de fureur, la colère envahit toute son âme. Des étincelles émergèrent de son corps et l'entourèrent telle une aura éclatante. Il s'élança vers Nikko, et le cogna au visage. Puis il enchaina avec un direct du gauche, le frappa de sa paume droite lui envoyant une décharge qui arracha un cri à son adversaire. Ce dernier se contentait d'encaisser les coups. Haru exécuta une nouvelle succession d'attaque. Il lui assena de nouveau un coup de poing dans la figure, puis un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Il lui agrippa le bras et l'envoya valser dans les airs, et pourfendant l'air horizontalement du bras, il fit apparaitre des étincelles qui crépitèrent autour de Nikko. Une fulgurante douleur éclata dans son corps. Le mage de Fairy Tail retomba, et resta inerte sur le sol.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence revint. Les nouvelles attaques avaient épaissi la masse poussiéreuse en suspens dans l'air, dissimulant le combat aux yeux des curieux. Haru fixa un instant son adversaire étalé de tout son long. Puis il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Mais au moment de s'élancer, une brume noire l'encercla. Son pouls s'accéléra, il se retourna et la peur l'envahit. Le garçon qu'il croyait mort était debout, les bras le long du corps, les yeux fermés.

« Fini de jouer », rugit Nikko ouvrant brusquement ses yeux dont les pupilles virèrent au rouge sang. « Je passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant. »

Le jeune mage fonça vers son adversaire et sauta, joignant les deux mains le mage les entoura d'ombre et visa la tête. Il rata son adversaire qui avait esquivé en sautant sur le côté. Il se releva précipitamment, et se mit en position d'attaque.  
Mais rien ne se passa.

Déconcerté, le mage de foudre fixait ses mains. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre magie émané de de lui. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué la magie, mais il ne pensait pas avoir perdu autant en puissance.

« A voir ta tête tu n'es pas au courant d'ailleurs … je m'en doutais vu ta manière de lancer tes sorts. »

Haru leva la tête vers son adversaire, celui-ci avait un grand sourire.

« Expliques-toi ! » rugit Haru.

« T'es vraiment un idiot, tu viens dans ce monde sans même savoir qu'il est totalement dépourvu de magie … »

« Ça je le savais »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si étonné? S'il n'y a pas de magie, la molécule magique qui sert à recharger la magie n'existe pas elle non plus. » Précisa Nikko en éclatant de rire à la fin de sa phrase. Puis il s'avança tout en continuant : « Tu n'es donc plus une menace, et je pourrais te renvoyer directement sans la moindre difficulté. Mais … tu m'as énervé alors je vais continuer de jouer un peu avec toi » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus de colère, tandis que le visage d'Haru se décomposait.

* * *

Nikko somnola tout le long du trajet en bus. Comme d'habitude, il avait l'impression que sa nuit de sommeil n'avait servie à rien. Son corps était douloureux, comme-ci il avait reçu de violents coups. Il mentit à ses amis lorsqu'ils le virent dans son état pitoyable, il devait être proche de l'état de zombi. Il vit dans leurs yeux qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, mais pour ne pas le froisser ils changèrent de sujet, mais le jeune homme s'en désintéressa, tout ce qu'il saisit c'est le mot « disparition ».

Sa matinée passa lentement, Nikko manquait visiblement d'énergie et son professeur ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer par une phrase sarcastique que l'élève oublia aussi vite. Pendant la pause du midi, Julie, sa meilleure amie, se leva brusquement et le gifla devant tout le réfectoire qui devient silencieux. Puis elle partit.

Nikko se lança à sa poursuite. Ils atterrirent dans le coin reculé du parc du lycée, où Nikko aimait venir se réfugier.

« Merci … tu m'as bien mis la honte devant tout le monde … »

« Désolé, mais … tu l'as bien cherché ! T'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais le manque de sommeil peut tuer, alors va voir au moins la psychologue qu'elle t'aide à comprendre tes rêves, ou plutôt … je ne sais pas … » elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et recula doucement, hésitante, cherchant le tronc d'un arbre pour s'y adosser. « Je ne sais pas comment aider, mais je te promets » l'intonation de sa voix changea, ses yeux pleins de fureur se posèrent sur son ami, un regard qui mettrait en déroute même le plus aguerri des soldats. « Je te promets que si tu meurs de cette façon, je trouverai un moyen de te refaire revenir parmi nous pour te tuer moi-même ! »

Nikko eu un choc en entendant la dernière phrase, c'était à peu de chose près ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a environ un an, quand son amie au fort caractère aujourd'hui, avait menacé de se suicider pour un mec pitoyable.

* * *

« Je … »

Le poing de son ami lui frôla son oreille gauche, et s'abattit dans le mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Malgré l'heure tardive, Julie avait appelé Nikko, et sans aucune hésitation, il avait accouru jusqu'en bas de chez elle.

Le choc violent l'avait surpris, elle crut même entendre les phalanges de son ami craquer contre la pierre. Les yeux baissés, elle avait honte d'avoir dit ça devant lui. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil au visage de son ami. Lui aussi avait la tête baissé, et fixé le sol, le poing toujours à côté de l'oreille de Julie. Ses cheveux bruns mi long cachaient en partie son visage. Sa voix tressaillie lorsque Nikko déclara :

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça … » elle voulut répondre, mais il répliqua aussi tôt : « Tais-toi ! Tu veux te suicider, et à nous tu y as pensé ? Ta famille, tes amis, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi, tu peux me le dire, hein ? Ta vie ne t'appartient pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'en disposer comme ça, tu m'entends. Tu ne peux pas entrer dans notre vie, et disparaitre comme ça.»

Il leva la tête, mais ne bougea pas son poing. Elle vit des larmes coulées. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer. Sa fureur fit saillir une veine à son front, et quelques-unes sur ses bras.

« Si jamais tu mets fin à tes jours, si tu te comportes comme une lâche, crois-moi que je te retrouverai, qu'importe où tu sois, même si je dois traverser tout l'enfer, et botter le cul à quelques démons, j'te ramènerai ici, pour te réexpédier moi-même dans l'au-delà. Alors … » il plaça sa main droite derrière la tête blonde de Julie, et posa son front contre le sien, « … alors ne dis plus jamais ça » la voix de Nikko s'était adoucie.

« Nikko … »

« PLUS JAMAIS ! »  
Il se passa quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :  
« Tu as raison, excuse-moi … »  
Le jeune garçon releva la tête, ses lèvres affichaient un sourire radieux.  
« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison »

Elle voulut lui prendre la main, mais à peine elle la lui effleura, que Nikko la recula en criant de douleur.

« Mais quel imbécile aussi de frapper aussi fort dans un mur de pierre, viens chez moi je vais te mettre un peu de glace dessus »

« Ah non, ça va me bruler, je refuse. »

« Ne fais pas ton gamin, et ramènes toi ! »

Julie tira son ami par le bras, et rentèrent chez elle.

* * *

Nikko baissa la tête, il avait honte, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il influençait son entourage. A ce moment précis, il se détestait, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il considérait ses amis comme sa famille, et vivre sans elle lui paraissait impossible.

« Tu as raison, j'irai voir la psychologue dès que son bureau sera ouvert. »

Julie s'approcha de son ami, et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

« Bien sûr que j'ai toujours raison voyons, pour qui me prends tu ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis prirent le chemin de retour.

Comme il promit à son amie blonde, Nikko se rendit dans le bureau de la psychologue. Pendant une heure, il expliqua son problème à la femme. Il l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs de l'établissement sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de la psychologue. C'était une grande femme rousse, elle avait une paire de lunette dont la monture était rouge et portait un tailleur noir.

C'était essentiellement Nikko qui racontait ses rêves, la psychologue notait sur son ordinateur son récit, et le coupait de temps en temps pour lui poser des questions. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu le lycéen, il lui expliqua tout, du moins tout ce qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Quand il eut finit, elle le rassura en lui disant qu'il peut arriver parfois que le stress influe sur le moral des lycéens et que ses rêves n'étaient que l'expression de ses angoisses. Néanmoins, elle ajouta que cela ne peut pas durer, et elle lui donna un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, le temps pour elle de se pencher sur son cas. Il salua la femme, sortit du bureau, et courra rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsque l'heure de reprendre le bus sonna, il n'était plus que deux, Audrey, et Nikko, ainsi que Cédric, le jeune collégien qui était déjà dans le bus.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, puis le silence s'installa chacun vacant à ces occupations. Ce fût Cédric qui le rompit :

« Au faite, comment ça c'est bien passé ta journée ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ce matin. »

« Oui ça va, c'est sympa de t'inquiéter »

« Si tu as besoin, je suis là, bien que je sois plus jeune que toi, si je peux aider je le ferais, après tout tu m'as déjà aidé toi aussi. »

« Ah bon ! Quand ça ? »

« Je m'en doutais tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

Le collégien raconta comment Nikko l'avait aidé. Il ne se connaissait pas encore, Nikko était en quatrième et Cédric en sixième. Ils étaient dans le même collège, et venaient d'intégrer l'établissement, le plus jeune parce qu'il passait dans la classe supérieur et Nikko parce qu'il venait de déménager. Lors d'une récréation, deux garçons de troisième avaient coincé Cédric derrière un bâtiment ou les surveillants ne venaient jamais. Ils le menacèrent pour qu'il leurs donne son argent, et tout ce qu'il avait de valeur. Et, alors qu'ils allaient commencer à frapper le jeune garçon, Nikko avait surgi de nulle part et s'attaqua aux deux racketteurs. Il les mit hors d'état de nuire à lui seul, et le plus étonnant sans prendre un seul coup.

Nikko rigola : « ça me ressemble bien, même si j'en ai aucun souvenir »

« Effectivement être aussi tête en l'air et foncé dans le tas, c'est tout toi » se moqua le collégien.

Quand le bus s'arrêta enfin, ils descendirent et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

L'ombre se figea devant le grand bâtiment. Malgré l'heure tardive, la lumière d'une des pièces était encore allumée. L'ombre se faufila ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement fermé, sans perdre de temps elle passa sous la porte, puis elle gravit à la manière d'un serpent la volée d'escalier du grand hall qui menait au première étage. Elle bifurqua dans un couloir et se dirigea vers la source lumineuse. Le mage de Fairy Tail reprit forme humaine et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans la pièce, sa vision resta parfaitement nette malgré la lumière. Surpris de ne trouver personne dans la pièce, il relâcha son attention. Aussitôt, un coup l'atteignit derrière la tête, si rapide qu'il ne put l'esquiver à cause de son erreur. Il tomba de tout son long, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il revint à lui, on l'avait ligoté à une chaise, ses mains et ses pieds étaient également entravés. Il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Enfin réveillé ! » la voix féminine venait de derrière lui. « Je dois avouer que tes talents magiques sont impressionnants, cependant, il est facile de te détecter, tu empestes le sang, et on perçoit tes envies de meurtre à des kilomètres à la ronde. En revanche, je te félicite, à aucun moment je n'ai senti cette sensation lors de notre entrevue cet après-midi. »

Elle femme rousse apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Le jeune mage avait le sourire aux lèvres, son regard était inquiétant.

« Je l'admets ! J'ai négligé tes capacités, tu es de loin le meilleur adversaire que j'ai rencontré, et cela depuis trois ans maintenant. Cependant, penses-tu réellement que ce simple cordage va me retenir ? »

« Cette corde a été ensorcelée pour priver les mages de leur magie, tu ne peux donc rien faire ! »

« Cela aurait été vrai, si je n'étais qu'un mage. »

Soudain, une pression malsaine envahit la pièce, faisant reculer la femme vers la porte. Dans un hurlement bestial, Nikko se libéra de ces liens, et brisa en même temps la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Prise de panique, son adversaire prit la fuite, dévalant les escaliers, elle fit un bon lorsque le jeune homme apparut devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

« Comment… » Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de hurler « Qui es-tu à la fin ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Comment ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Mon nom est Nikko … »

« Cesse ton baratin, tu n'es pas celui que j'ai rencontré cet après-midi » son attention fut attiré par la marque de la guilde sur le cou de Nikko, une chose lui revint en tête « Ce pourrait-il que ce que l'on raconte soit vrai, tu es totalement différent du jeune lycéen effrayé, j'ai vu de la terreur dans ses yeux. J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur sur un certain Nikko Del Cosmo, un gamin faisant parti de Fairy Tail, même les membres de sa guilde le craignent, car on raconte qu'il serait possédé par un Démon ! »

Le visage du mage changea d'expression, son regard devint vide, sa mâchoire se crispa, la bouche à demi-entrouverte laissait entrevoir les crocs d'un fauve.

« Oh ! A te voir, on dirait que j'ai mis dans le mille, tu es le démon, n'est pas ? Et lui n'a aucun souvenir de toi, ni du reste d'ailleurs, … »

« Ça suffit, murmura-t-il, disparais ! »

Au même moment, Nikko sortit de la poche de sa veste, un petit objet couleur émeraude ayant la forme particulière d'un haricot, qui lança dans la direction de la femme rousse. Le projectile passa au-dessus de l'épaule de la psychologue avant de s'arrêter net, flottant dans les airs. Il émit des reflets de la même couleur que lui, puis dans une détonation, un vortex bleu teinté de reflets noirs s'ouvrit. Avant qu'elle n'ait plus esquisser un geste, la femme reçut un coup à l'estomac, et le portail se referma sur elle.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la bande d'amis arriva au lycée, ils furent accueillis par Katia. Elle était inquiète, et lorsqu'elle les eu atteint, son souffle lui manquait. Elle du leurs expliquer entre deux respiration :

« Estelle … ton père est ici … la psychologue a disparu hier … il y a eu … des traces de lutte. » Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et annonça enfin «Nikko, il te cherche pour t'interroger. »

Voilà ce chapitre prend fin ici, merci de l'avoir lu, et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles erreurs de langue. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je signale également que la prochaine publication risque de ne pas avoir lieu avant un petit moment, ou que le prochain chapitre sera plus court.


	3. Chapter 3: L'attraction des ténèbres

Salut à tous et à toutes, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, et je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. Nikko va en baver cette fois, les ténèbres ne cessent de prendre le dessus sur lui. Des personnages du manga font enfin leurs apparitions, ce qui va chambouler définitivement la vie de notre jeune « héro ».

Mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même :

Disclamer tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, je les lui emprunte le temps de leurs faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.

Sur Earthland : _cellules d'isolements spéciales mage du conseil de la magie._

« Cesse de me torturer sale grenouille, je vais te faire bouffer tes verrues immondes » hurla la rouquine à la grenouille humanoïde violette qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer.  
« Tu comprends pas ce qu'on te dit, tu n'es arrivée que depuis hier soir, et tu m'insupportes déjà ! » lâcha Nadal tout en lui infligeant une nouvelle décharge grâce à son sceptre magique.

Les hurlements de douleurs, qu'arrachait le batracien à la prisonnière, retentissaient dans toute la prison, effrayant ceux qui avaient également souffert de la folie foudroyante du gardien. À bout de force, l'enfer que vivait la jeune femme s'estompa lorsque ses souffrances laissèrent place au vide de l'inconscience dans lequel son esprit sombra.  
Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, son repos fut de courte durée. Le garde passait malheureusement au même moment devant sa cellule. Ses lèvres violacées s'étirèrent en un rictus, et une lueur malsaine crépita au fond de ses yeux. Ayant retenu la leçon, la rouquine se redressa lentement pour s'assoir en tailleur. Elle prit une inspiration et demanda calmement à parler avec un membre du conseil de la magie, elle avait pour le conseil une information qui lui plairait… une information pouvant nuire à Fairy Tail.

« Tsss… le conseil se fiche de tes mensonges, et ici, il n'y a que moi pour t'écouter. (En regardant la face du crapaud se durcir, la prisonnière sut qu'elle allait, encore, passer un sale moment. Le garde continua ensuite en hurlant.) Et t'entendre parler m'ennuis grandement, je préfère quand … tu cris. »

Sur ces mots, il leva son bâton magique duquel un éclair violet jaillit et s'abattit sur la femme, mais contrairement à hier, elle ne cria pas, et continua de soutenir le regard pesant de son bourreau. Celui-ci intensifia la puissance de sa magie. A bout de force, la rouquine tomba à la renverse et lâcha un hurlement. Son supplice s'estompa d'un coup. Encore sur le sol, elle se tortilla pour en comprendre la cause. Elle eut le temps de voir son geôlier chuter de l'engin volant sur lequel il était, et là où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt se tenait un homme à la posture élancée et le point droit en avant. Elle devina sans difficulté ce qui s'était passé. Son sauveur avait frappé son bourreau ce qui l'avait fait chuter. L'homme avait une belle balafre sur le côté de l'œil gauche, il portait une cape blanche qui recouvrait l'uniforme bleu des chevaliers du conseil de la magie.

« Dranbalt ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? (un autre homme venait d'arriver, il était habillé comme le premier) Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé? » Questionna Rahal  
« Il la torturait ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'il … »  
« Il la torturait, je te dis ! (puis Dranbalt se tourna vers la femme dans sa prison de lacrima.) Je t'ai entendu, de quoi voulais-tu parler au conseil de la magie ? »  
« Tss… tu crois que je vais tout vous dévoiler comme ça ! Je veux une contrepartie ! »

Après s'être mis d'accord, la rouquine raconta ce qui lui était arrivé récemment dans l'autre monde. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit les deux chevaliers avaient les yeux écarquillés. Mais avant de se précipiter, Dranbalt vérifia la véracité de son histoire en fouillant dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Celle-ci réticente au début, finit par accepter, se rendant à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix. Une fois fait, d'un commun accord, Dranbalt et Rahal se dirigèrent vers la sortie aussi vite que possible afin d'avertir le conseil de la situation dramatique.

Dans l'autre monde : _lycée de Nikko, le lendemain de la disparition de la psychologue._

Nikko patientait depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes déjà. L'un des gendarmes sous le commandement du père d'Estelle, l'avait emmené dans l'une des salles de classe vide et lui avait ordonné d'attendre sagement ici. D'ailleurs, le lycéen n'avait pas du tout aimé sa façon de lui parler, il l'avait traité comme un délinquant, ce qui était loin de lui ressembler.  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et le père d'Estelle entra. C'était un homme grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt environ. Ses cheveux noirs grisonnant, qu'il portait en brosse, et ses rides fortement creusées témoignaient de son expérience. Nikko se dit en le voyant qu'il avait dû en passer des nuits blanches sur des affaires en tout point similaire à celle de la psychologue. Il posa son regard dur sur le jeune garçon qui le mit aussitôt mal à l'aise, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux pour cacher son sentiment. Nikko remarqua alors le porte document que tenait le gendarme, mais surtout l'épais bloc de papier qui en dépassait. Il avait raison, cette affaire le préoccupait beaucoup. L'homme avança dans la pièce, pris une chaise et s'installa en face de Nikko.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre » s'excusa le gendarme d'une voix plus bienveillante qu'à laquelle s'attendait Nikko, elle avait même quelque chose de réconfortant, voir paternel. « Nous avons dû prévenir tes parents, mais rassure toi, je veux juste te poser des questions étant donné que tu es l'une des dernière personne à avoir vu la psychologue du lycée. »

« D'accord »

« Alors comme ça c'est toi Nikko, tu es bien l'un des amis de ma fille, Estelle ? »

Ce changement total surpris Nikko, un sourire illumina le visage du père d'Estelle ce qui suffit à le rajeunir de plusieurs années.

« Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, bien plus que les autres, tu dois beaucoup compter pour elle. Elle t'apprécie vraiment, et je dois te remercier, je n'ai pas pu lui consacrer l'attention nécessaire ces derniers temps. »

Chamboulé, Nikko ne sut quoi répondre. Les yeux du père à Estelle brillaient, démontrant sa grande affection pour sa fille. Nikko pensa qu'il était sincère et affecté par cet éloignement forcé de sa famille. Il lui répondit simplement :

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Estelle est, comme tous mes amis, importante pour moi. Et je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer, elle me parle beaucoup de vous, et je peux vous assurez qu'elle est fière de vous. »

Ces mots avaient apparemment apaisé les craintes du gendarme, son visage s'illumina d'avantage, masquant les traits de fatigue qui le marquaient.

Ces mots avaient apparemment apaisé les craintes du gendarme, son visage s'illumina d'avantage, masquant les traits de fatigue qui le marquaient. Il s'essuya ensuite les yeux et déclara :

« Bien … revenons à cette sombre histoire. As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Mme Dernos ? »  
« Non, pas spécialement. Mais c'était la première fois que j'allais la voir donc je ne vous suis pas d'un grande aide. Désolé. »  
« D'accord, mais rien ne t'as choqué dans son comportement, comme des signes de stress, ou autre chose ? »  
« Non, rien du tout. »  
« D'accord », souffla-t-il désespéré, « dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. »

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait d'un des gendarmes.

« Monsieur, nous venons d'envoyer la demande pour pouvoir consulter les dossiers de l'ordinateur, nous aurons une réponse cet après-midi. »  
« Bien merci. (Le père d'Estelle se dirigea vers la sortie, invitant Nikko à faire de même), j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, Nikko … enfin dans de meilleures circonstances ! » Dit-il en souriant au jeune homme.  
Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, puis se dirigea vers les salles de cours. Il poussa une porte qui menait à une cage d'escalier, là où l'attendait son amie Julie. Sans lui laissait le temps de parler, il la tira par le bras, et l'entraina dans les escaliers menant vers le haut. Très vite ils atteignirent le toit de l'immeuble. L'accès était interdit aux élèves, mais ça, Nikko n'en avait que faire. Quasiment personne ne venait, c'était donc un endroit parfait pour lui.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te prends à la fin ? Ton comportement est de plus en plus étrange ces derniers temps ! » lança Julie.  
« Ils … ils vont saisir les dossiers de la psychologue. »  
« Et alors ? C'est logique. Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? »

Nikko, qui était de dos, ce retourna face à elle.

« Tu m'avais dit que seule la psychologue serait au courant de mes rêves, et … et … »  
« Oui, je sais, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé cette situation. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! » Réplica Julie sur un ton désinvolte qui blessa son ami.

Pour la première fois, Nikko eu un doute sur la confiance qu'il accordait à son amie. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait voulu bien faire en le forçant à demander de l'aide, et … elle avait bien fait, jamais il ne s'en saurait sorti tout seul. Mais cette sensation de doute. Pourquoi doutait-il d'elle ?  
La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il allait devoir récupérer à tout prix son dossier, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un d'autre le lire. Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il répondit sans le vouloir à Julie.

« Bie… bien-sûr que si. Je … Je t'en veux ! Tout ça … Tout ça c'est de ta faute. A … alors vas t'en ! »

Jamais il ne lui aurait dit ça. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait bien essayait de résister, mais cette force, comme un instinct, ou plutôt une voix qui lui murmurait quoi dire. Une force attractive, alléchante, qui promettait le bonheur, mais qui au fond sonnait faux. Le vide qu'avait creusé le doute, s'était intensifié. Nikko avait la sensation qu'on l'avait précipité dans un cratère, un cratère dont les ténèbres en étaient les maitres. C'était si facile et jouissif de s'y abandonner. Durant l'espace d'un instant, Nikko s'y abandonna.

« Nikko, tu … »  
« Dégage » cracha le jeune homme dont les yeux s'étaient assombrit.

Un instant de trop.  
Des larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues rosées de la lycéenne, sortant Nikko de son état second. Mais alors qu'il allait s'excuser, Julie tourna les talons, et courut vers la porte qu'elle claqua après son passage. Nikko resta sur le toit un long moment. Cela ne fessait plus aucun doute, quelque chose s'emparait de son esprit. Mais pour le moment il devait récupérer le dossier sur l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans le bureau de la psychologue. Bureau qui était gardé, bien entendu ! Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Il avait bien un plan, mais … il avait besoin que quelqu'un le couvre. Il écarta d'office Julie, après ce qui venait de se passer… de même que Katia parce que Julie lui avait sans doute déjà raconté, et même si elle aurait accepté, il aurait dû se justifier, et il en était incapable pour le moment. Audrey et Guillaume avaient maths pendant deux heures, il ne pouvait pas attendre autant de temps. (Eh oui ! Nikko n'a même pas pitié pour ses pauvres camarades en cours de Maths, alors que lui sèche les cours bien entendu ^^) … il ne restait plus qu'Estelle, mais … il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle serait contre son plan, il devrait donc lui mentir. Il avait déjà le mensonge idéal, banal, mais suffisant pour détourner l'attention du gendarme et d'Estelle le temps qu'il supprime son dossier de l'ordinateur.

Il alla trouver son amie, elle se trouvait dans le hall de l'établissement. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers elle.

« Tu connais le mec qui est devant le bureau de la psychologue ? » demanda t'il innocemment.  
« Heu … Paul, oui enfin un peu pourquoi ? »  
« Ah, Paul c'est bien lui. Ton père m'a envoyé le cherché parce qu'il veut le voir mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit bien lui. »  
« Tiens ! Ça m'étonne que mon père l'ait appelé par son prénom. »  
« Oui, enfin tu pourrais aller le prévenir à ma place j'ai cours je ne voudrais pas être en retard j'en ai déjà manquait ce matin »  
« oui, si tu veux j'y vais. Où es mon père ? »  
« Ton père ? (ne sachant ou il se trouvait il les envoya le plus loin possible) Dans le bureau de la directrice »  
« Ok je lui dirai »

Estelle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué son comportement étrange. Mais elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise, et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter au troisième étage, où était le bureau et donc le gendarme. Nikko la précéda, mais il s'arrêta au second. Une fois qu'il avait passé les portes, il se plaqua contre le mur et attendit que Estelle et le gendarme descendent pour rejoindre le père d'Estelle, enfin selon son plan, car il ne s'avait pas où il se trouvait réellement. Une idée le traversa, et s'il était dans la salle, ou s'ils le rencontraient en cour de route, son plan tomberait à l'eau.

« tsss… trop tard pour reculer »

En effet, Estelle accompagnée de Paul arrivait. Une fois qu'ils étaient assez éloignés, Nikko monta quatre à quatre les marches, et couru le plus vite possible vers le bureau. Par chance, personne ne l'avait vu, sinon son comportement l'aurait tout de suite alerté. Il poussa la porte doucement, passa la tête pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. La pièce était déserte. Il entra et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner et d'appuyer son dos contre celle-ci. Il souffla.

« Le plus dur est fait ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, et l'alluma.

« Merde ! Un mot de passe. »

Il fouilla dans les affaires qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, dans les tiroirs. Désespéré, il se laissa tomber dans la chaise en cuire. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et se concentrer. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps, et une fois son mensonge découvert, il n'aurait plus aucune autre chance. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut une liste de chiffre dans le reflet de l'ordinateur. Sans se poser de question, il la rentra … miracle ! La fenêtre du bureau s'afficha. Il chercha son dossier dans la multitude de document que contenait l'ordinateur. Il le trouva enfin après un petit moment. Il était sans aucun doute le pire espion de la terre. Il s'apprêtait à le supprimer quand la curiosité pris le dessus. Il l'ouvrit et le lut en diagonal. Il en resta bouche bais.

« Earthland … magie … Fairy Tail …, c'est quoi ça? J'ai jamais dit ça ! (il s'arrêta plus longuement sur un passage en particulier) … lié aux recentes disparitions. »

Nikko retomba sur le siège. C'était quoi de ce dossier. Plusieurs mots lui étaient inconnus, et pourtant familier.

« Fairy… Tail »

Pourquoi ça lui disait quelque chose…  
Un bruit venant de l'extérieur le sortit de ses réflexions. Il décida finalement de copier le fichier sur sa clé usb avant de le supprimer. Durant le transfert du fichier, les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus proches, et le stress montait. Les secondes devenait une éternité. Lorsque le fichier fut copié, il le supprima et éteignit l'ordinateur. Un autre problème se posa. Il ne pouvait plus sortir par la porte, une seule solution, la fenêtre.

Sans hésitation, il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête pour regarder s'il était possible de s'échapper par ici. Un petit rebord lui permettrait de poser ses pieds, mais rien ne lui permettait de s'agripper. Entendant les bruits justes derrière la porte, Nikko se glissa à l'extérieur. Ainsi débuta sa traversé à plus de 18 mètre de hauteurs. A peine s'était-il dressé sur ses jambes qu'une rafale de vent le déstabilisa. Il réussit à se retenir en agrippant la fenêtre. Cependant, il n'aurait plus d'autre opportunité de le faire plus loin. Il décida d'aller sur le côté droit du bâtiment car il avait repéré des tiges de fer qui lui permettraient d'accéder au toit. Il avança lentement, glissant ses pieds sur la petite corniche, ses mains et son buste plaqués contre le mur. Lorsqu'il fut à un quart du chemin, il entendit des voix venant du bureau, il décida d'accélérer. Le vent était clément avec lui, pour le moment. A la moitié du chemin, une voix le surprit. C'était celle du père à Estelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon garçon ? (hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre car il y avait eu une nouvelle rafale de vent) qu'importe ce que tu as fait, cela ne vaut pas la peine de risquer ta vie ! »

 _Personne ne doit savoir. Avance ! Laisse les ténèbres t'envahir, je t'aiderais._

Nikko continua à avancer, plus vite. Il ne se souciait plus du vide en-dessous de ses pieds. En peu de temps, il atteignit l'extrémité du bâtiment, au grand soulagement de son amie qui avait rejoint son père à la fenêtre. Sans reprendre son souffle, Nikko entama l'ascension jusqu'au toit. Les pics de fer étaient disposés comme les barreaux d'une échelle, mais ils étaient bien plus courts et plus fragile. A la moitié du parcourt, l'un d'eux céda sous le poids de Nikko, et finit sa course sur le sol, ou risquait de finir Nikko car il était maintenant suspendu dans le vide, tenant fermement de son bras droit un pic qui menaçait de se rompre à tout moment. Pourtant Nikko regarda sans crainte la chute du pic de fer. Il vit également qu'un rassemblement s'était formé. Tous était effrayé, tous sauf Nikko. Dans un mouvement brusque, il pivota face contre le mur, sur lequel il prit appui de ses deux pieds, puis se propulsa dans les airs. Des cris retentirent. Dans un fabuleux salto, Nikko atteignit le rebord du toit. Puis il se précipita vers la porte la plus éloignée, pour redescendre. Comme il le pensait, tous les gendarmes et autres personnes avaient pris la plus proche. Il descendit le plus vite possible. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il bifurqua dans le couloir central pour rejoindre le hall et s'enfuir par le parc. Mais il se heurta à un corps et tomba sur les fesses. C'était le père d'Estelle. Celui-ci agrippa Nikko par le bras et le traina jusqu'au hall.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends, tu n'es plus la même personne que tout à l'heure ! »  
« Lâche moi vieux fou ! »

Ces mots avaient choqué l'homme qui s'était stoppé. Nikko en profita pour se dégager de son entrave. Il courut vers le hall, mais Estelle fit irruption d'un des couloirs, et, les bras écarté, lui barra la route.

« Dit donc, c'est de famille » lâcha sauvagement Nikko.

Le jeune garçon sauta par-dessus son amie, qui le regarda, perdue entre émerveillement et incompréhension. Puis le lycéen continua sa course. Il parvint au hall, et tourna à droite. Il s'immobilisa d'un coup. Tous ces amis étaient devant la porte, même Julie. Tout en reprenant une marche rapide et assurée, il dit :

« Dégagez d'là »

Bien décidé à l'arrêté, Guillaume s'avança vers lui, et lui décrocha un direct du droit. Mais son poing ne rencontra que le vent. Nikko avait esquivé avec une grande rapidité et s'était précipité par la brèche qu'avait ouverte le Barbu dans le mur humain. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il ne lui restait plus qu'à parcourir le parc du lycée et à atteindre la lisière du bosquet. Il s'élança mais après quelques foulés, un grondement sourd accompagné dans tremblement de terre le fit chuter. Il se relava s'en prendre le temps de regarder ce qui s'était passé. Mais à peine s'élança-t-il de nouveau, qu'une force invisible le frappa. Il traversa le mur, et s'écrasa dans le hall. Il était sonné par le choc, et eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre sur pieds. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur son front. Il palpa sa blessure qui était peu profonde, mais le sang coulait abondamment. Nikko regarda autour de lui, plusieurs personnes s'étaient attroupées dans le hall, attirées par les bruits. Plusieurs personnes passèrent par le trou dans le mur. Elles portaient une tenue bleue et une cape blanche. Ils avaient également sur leurs vêtements une espèce de croix.

« Je suis Rahal, commandant en chef de l'armée du conseil de la magie. » Se présenta l'homme en tête. « Et nous avons reçu pour ordre de vous arrêter, Nikko Del Cosmos, à n'importe quel prix ! » puis il s'adressa à ses hommes : « encerclez-le. »

« Le conseil … de la magie ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse. Une dizaine d'homme et de femme se postèrent en cercle autour de Nikko. Ils étaient armés de grands sceptres surmontés d'un cristal bleu-vert bombé, qu'ils plantèrent dans le sol. Un cercle magique s'ouvrit aux pieds de Nikko, libérant une grande décharge électrique. Le corps de Nikko s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Il était dans un état pitoyable, ses habits en lambeaux. Quelques volutes de fumées s'élevaient de son corps.

« Comment avez-vous osé faire ça à un adolescent » hurla le père d'Estelle en se dirigeant vers Rahal.  
« Cela ne vous concerne en rien, laissez-nous faire. » Répliqua Dranbalt qui se tenait derrière son chef.

Le gendarme allait répliquer, mais il fut interrompu. Nikko s'était relevé, et son ombre avait pris la forme de lames qui transperçaient l'abdomen des mages qui l'encerclaient. Lorsque les lames se retirèrent, les hommes s'écroulèrent. Une aura obscure l'enveloppait. Il avança vers Rahal et Dranbalt. Ce dernier se téléporta et réapparut sur la gauche de Nikko, prêt à lui donner un coup de pied. Mais Nikko le bloqua avec son bras, puis le saisis par la cheville et l'envoya valser dans le mur. Il s'attaqua ensuite à Rahal. Il plaqua sa main sur le visage de son adversaire, et lui dit avec un sourire narquois : « Tic, tac, Bamm » au même moment, Nikko provoqua une explosion. Rahal s'écroula à son tour, inconscient et gravement blessé.

« Nikko » interpella Julie en courant vers lui.  
« Non, ne bouge pas ! » cria le gendarme en se jetant sur elle pour la protéger du sort que Nikko allait lancer.

Mais rien ne se produisit, Nikko restait immobile, comme s'il était paralysé. Il était comparable à une statue de pierre, le bras droit tendu. Il le bougea enfin vers lui, regardant sa main. Son visage exprimé un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère. Son aura noire avait disparu, ainsi que la pression malsaine qui s'en dégageait. Quand il comprit pourquoi sa magie n'avait pas fonctionné, il entra dans une colère noire, et son aura réapparut de plus belle.

« Ce gamin, ce gamin … il est encore conscient et il m'empêche de s'en prendre à ses amis. J'étais si près du but. » Rugit Nikko « Je dois me dépêcher. S'il commence déjà à reprendre conscience, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps … il faut que je m'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute. » Puis il s'enfuit en s'immergeant dans son ombre.

Quand Dranbalt revint à lui, l'agitation était présente. Plusieurs autres membres de l'unité de Rahal étaient arrivés sur place, et transportaient déjà les blessés. L'un d'eux était à ses côtés, mais il le remarqua seulement quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

« Alors, on se remet doucement Dranbalt ? (comme il ne répondait pas, le mage le saisit pas les épaule, et enchaina en le secouant) Que s'est-il passé, où est passé Nikko Del Cosmos ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, j'étais inconscient. S'il n'est pas là, il a du s'enfuir ! (il porta son regard autour de lui, avant de demander) Où es Drahal ? Je ne le vois pas ! »  
« On l'a fait repasser de l'autre côté, son état est grave, mais, avec le temps, les médecins ont dit qu'il s'en remettrait. Dis-moi, ce mage, Nikko, il est si fort que ça ? »

« Il a mis KO tous les hommes qu'on avait avec nous, en un seul coup ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. »  
« Tsss… et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus grave ? »  
« Tu connais les rumeurs qu'on raconte à son sujet ? »  
« Oui, je les ai déjà entendu, mais tu sais les rumeurs … »  
« N'en sont pas (il laissa un moment de silence pour que son collègue se remette du choc), Nikko est possédé par un démon, pas tout le temps, je suppose que le démon prend le contrôle de son corps lorsque Nikko est inconscient. »  
« j'ai jamais entendu de faits comparable sur Earthland, alors pourquoi ici ? »  
« Nikko ne nous a pas reconnu, je pense qu'il a perdu la mémoire en passant le portail ! »  
« Quoi ? Les portails sont si dangereux ! Pourquoi on nous a rien dit ? »  
« Aujourd'hui, on est capable de les stabiliser, mais quand Nikko en a emprunté un, il y a trois ans, ils étaient instables, et la perte de mémoire était un risque, mais Nikko a quand même accepté de prendre le risque. Il avait une telle détermination dans son regard ! »  
« Hmmm … trois ans hein … c'était l'un des premiers portail dont le conseil avait autorisé l'ouverture, non?"  
« C'est ça ! Le portail avait été ouvert spécialement pour que Nikko puisse passer dans ce monde, l'ancien conseil avait formulé une S-quest auprès de Nikko. J'ignore, pourquoi lui en particulier, mais les conseillés savaient pertinemment qu'il accepterait. Sa mission consistait à retrouver et renvoyer les criminels d'Earthland qui s'étaient enfuis en empruntant d'autres portails dont l'ouverture n'avait pas été approuvée, en raison des risques de l'époque. Pendant ces trois dernières années, les criminels ont été renvoyés, mais la dernière qu'il a renvoyée nous a raconté ce qu'il se passait. »  
« Je vois ! Et … on fait quoi maintenant ? »  
« Malheureusement, on n'est pas de taille à l'affronter, même avec toute l'armée, un démon n'est pas de notre ressort. Et bien que le conseil soit de mon avis, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de leur aide. »  
« Attends, tu ne veux tout de même pas parler … »  
« Si, on a besoin de Fairy Tail. »

Lorsque Nikko reprit conscience, il était allongé sur le trottoir devant chez lui. Il ressentit une intense douleur à son front, instinctivement, il porta sa main ou il ressentait la douleur. Il sentit du sang séché. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur le sol, il ne s'était donc pas ouvert en tombant. Mais ou avait-il eu cette blessure ? Il devait se soigner, par chance, il était devant chez lui. Il ouvrit le portail, et traversa son jardin jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il rentra, il fut surpris de voir une fille. Elle était assez petite, les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au niveau de ses épaules, et les yeux vert foncé. Elle était habillée d'un jean et une veste blanche, et d'un maillot noir et portail des bottines de la même couleur. Nikko ne l'a reconnu pas tout de suite.

« Maeva ? Qu'est ce… que tu fais là ? »

Sans lui répondre, elle déposa un orbe dégageant une lumière blanche aveuglante.

« Rassures toi, il n'y a personne d'autre chez toi » prononça enfin Maeva avec un sourire moqueur.

Des ailes d'ange poussèrent dans son dos, et l'instant d'après elle s'enfuit dans les airs, défonçant le plafond. Mais Nikko ne put faire aucun mouvement. L'orbe lumineux se mit à irradier plus intensément. Il explosa, libérant une tour de lumière qui montait haut dans le ciel réduisant en cendre la maison dans laquelle se trouvait Nikko.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Avant de vous quitter je remercie mon lecteur bêta, ou plutôt ma lectrice, Leiladoree : Merci ! Et je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire ses fanfictions sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 4: Nikko Del Cosmos

Et voici un nouveau chapitre plein de révélation, le mystère autour de Nikko se lève peu à peu. Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :

 _Earthland, une semaine après l'attaque des chevaliers du conseil … ou plutôt la dérouillé qu'ils ont pris._

Dranbalt avait pris la décision d'informer Fairy Tail de la situation dans l'autre monde, décision que n'auraient pas approuvée les membres du conseil. C'est pourquoi, il pensait s'y rendre personnellement. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami, et supérieur, seul pendant le temps qu'aurait nécessité le voyage. L'autre solution était d'envoyer un de ses subalternes, cependant, il ne pouvait pas choisir n'importe lequel d'entre eux, car son choix pourrait se retourner contre lui en révélant tout au conseil de la magie. Il y réfléchit durant trois jours, et devant l'urgence de cette affaire, et les décisions incohérentes prises par les conseillés paniqués, il arrêta son choix sur une nouvelle recrue, en misant sur son inexpérience et sa naïveté.

Et ce fut un bon choix. Sans se poser de question, Leez, la recrue, se rendit à la guilde de Fairy Tail pour s'entretenir avec le maître Makarov. Il voyagea en train durant une journée et demie. Lorsqu'il arriva à la guilde, ses membres furent surpris, mais ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, sachant pertinemment que le conseil avait Fairy Tail dans leur collimateur. Cela n'empêcha pas la tension de monter, notamment celle de Natsu qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en criant « C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait je suis innocent » lorsque le regard accusateur d'Erza se posa sur lui.

L'entrevue ne s'éternisa pas. Le maître comprit rapidement que le pire scénario qu'il s'imaginait, et redoutait, s'était réalisé. Nikko avait perdu le contrôle. Il remercia le chevalier qui partit aussitôt. Ensuite, Makarov se dirigea vers l'estrade du nouveau bâtiment de la guilde. Les bavardages se dissipèrent rapidement laissant place au silence que le vieux attendait.

« Mes enfants, le conseil vient de m'apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles » annonça-t-il. Il avait la tête baissé, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, donnant un avant-gout aux membres de la guilde, de la terrible annonce qu'il allait donner. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. En réalité, le maître redoutait leurs réactions. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre : « il s'agit de Nikko, il a rencontré de gros problème durant sa mission et il va avoir besoin de notre aide. »

« Alors, tu vois que c'est pas ma faute » s'exclama Natsu pour Erza, avant de prendre conscience de ce que le vieux venait d'annoncer. Il se retourna vers l'estrade. « Attends ! Tu rigoles la ? »  
Plusieurs autres commentaires rejoignirent la pensée de Natsu, du genre « la bonne blague, Nikko qui a besoin de notre aide, à nous ? Impossible on lui arrive même pas à la cheville. » Mais d'autres voix exprimèrent leurs mécontentements ce fut le cas de Jett et Droy « Et puis d'abord, il fait toujours cavalier seul, et même quand il est à la guilde, il ne nous adresse même pas la parole, il nous ignore et préfère rester dans son coin. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation à son arrivée dans la guilde, et il m'a complètement snobé. » Déclara Jett. « Ouais, il nous ignore, nous méprise, et nous on devrait aller le sauver, et bah … sans moi ! » ajouta Droy.

Le maître s'attendait à ces réactions violentes, et alors qu'il allait réagir, Erza le devança :  
« Ça suffit ! Comment pouvait vous réagir ainsi ? Nikko fait parti de Fairy Tail, et comme chacun d'entre nous, il porte le lourd poids de son passé. Mais nos cicatrises, et nos histoires sont toutes différentes, comme notre capacité à encaisser les coups durs et à se relever. Si vous voyez en lui un mage puissant, il en reste pas moins qu'il est comme nous, un être humain avec ses faiblesses. (Elle marqua une légère pause durant laquelle son visage se durcit) Mais contrairement à vous, il n'hésiterait pas à vous porter secoure si vous aviez besoin d'aide. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Erza » intervient Cana qui s'était levée et se dirigeait maintenant vers la mage en armure. « Nikko n'as jamais levait le petit doigt pour qui que ce soit ici, et … »  
« Non, Cana, c'est toi qui te trompes » la coupa Macao.  
« qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Macao, tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il t'avait demandé de le laisser agir seul durant l'examen de rang S, alors que tu avais généreusement accepté d'être son partenaire, parce qu'il ne savait pas à qui d'autre demander. »  
« C'est vrai, mais il m'avait expliqué qu'il ne comptait pas faire équipe avec quelqu'un par la suite. Il m'a donc demandait de le laisser réussir seul pour qu'il puisse savoir si, à l'avenir, il s'en sortirait. »  
« C'est bien ce qu'on dit depuis tout à l'heure, il ne veut pas de notre aide ! »  
« En fait je faisais allusion à la première mission que j'ai fait avec lui. Il y avait Wakaba et Grey aussi. (Les deux hochèrent la tête) et bien figure toi que c'est grâce à lui qu'on est encore en vie, alors que j'avais ordonné aux deux gamins qu'ils étaient à l'époque de s'enfuir. Et contre toute attente, Nikko s'est révélé être extrêmement puissant. Mais … je pense que c'est cette puissance, ou sa magie, qui l'effraie et c'est pour cela qu'il s'oblige à rester à l'écart. »

Le discours de Macao avait rétabli le silence, plus personne ne parlait. Tous ceux qui avaient exprimé leurs oppositions, c'est-à-dire les trois quart de la guilde, avaient la tête baissée, trop honteux pour regarder le maitre. Même Cana avait repris sa place.

« Bien, compte tenu de vos arguments, je pars dès maintenant dans l'autre monde, un portail m'attend. Mirajane, je te confis la guilde durant mon absence. »

Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza et Lucy s'étaient, d'un commun accord, levés, et Erza prit la parole :  
« nous venons avec vous maitre »  
« Ouais, Macao m'a rappelé que j'avais une dette envers lui » ajouta Grey.  
« Et moi si je lui sauve la vie, il aura une dette envers moi, et donc il ne pourra pas refuser de m'affronter » [NDA : inutile de préciser de qui est cette réplique ^^]  
« Un autre monde, tu crois qu'il est comme celui Dédoras, Happy ? » questionna Lucy.  
« Je sais pas, mais ça risque d'être marrant » répondis le chat bleu.  
« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous les jeunes, on se retrouve à la gare dans une demie heure, allez-vous préparer ! » Conclu le maitre reconnaissant.

Et tous se dispersèrent dans la ville pour se préparer.

 _Autre monde, chambre 321 de l'hôpital dans lequel Nikko a été amené._

« Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'accident dont a été victime le jeune Nikko. L'explosion a rasé entièrement la maison et le jardin, ne laissant que décombre, ruine, et … le jeune garçon miraculeusement en vie. Les médecins, la police, et autres experts n'y comprennent rien. Comment a-t-il pu survivre à une explosion qui a réduit sa demeure en morceau, ses par… »

Julie éteignit la télévision. Elle était au chevet de son meilleur ami, tout comme Audrey, Guillaume, Estelle, Cédric, et Kenza. Cela faisait exactement huit jours que le jeune garçon était dans le coma, et les médecins ont autorisé les visites que depuis ce matin. Le silence était pesant, tous étaient perturbés par les récents évènements, et surtout les mystères qui planaient autour de Nikko. Pourquoi avait-il soudain changé de comportement ? Et ces hommes qui en avaient après lui, qui étaient-ils ? Ils déboulent comme si de rien n'était par un portail magique, attaquent leur ami, et repartent sans aucunes explications. Et pour finir la journée en beauté, les adolescents apprennent que Nikko est tombé dans le coma à cause d'une explosion. C'était beaucoup trop pour une journée. Une sonnerie retentit, brisant le silence ce qui les fit sursauter. Cédric plongea la main dans sa poche et tira son portable. Il lut le sms avant d'annoncé aux autres :  
« Ma mère est arrivée sur le parking, elle nous attend. »

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs arrivées. Quand ils eurent appris qu'ils pourraient enfin aller rendre visite à Nikko, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour passer le voir après les cours qui avaient repris aujourd'hui. La direction avait décidé de suspendre tous les cours en raison des circonstances déroutantes, permettant également de sécuriser le bâtiment qui avaient été endommagé et aux forces de l'ordre de mener une enquête, infructueuse. Et bien que la tension restât forte, tout le monde s'efforçait de continuer à vivre normalement. Et pourtant … un mystère planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, un mystère qui bientôt enflammerait la population intriguée ou terrorisée. Les gendarmes avaient étouffé l'affaire des hommes qui avaient traversé le portail, et de leur magie, afin de maintenir l'ordre, mais cela n'était pas une solution viable.

Le groupe d'adolescents quitta leur ami, mais en lui promettant de revenir dans la semaine.

 _« L'obscurité, toujours l'obscurité. Je flotte dans une mer de ténèbres. Où suis-je et que s'est-il passé ? »_

Nikko flottait dans un espace sombre, pourtant, il pouvait distinguer ses membres sans difficultés. Dans ce cas, il s'agissait plus d'une sphère noire, sans frontière. Une prison de laquelle il semblait impossible de s'échapper.

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je dois réfléchir, comment … nan ! Que s'est-il passé ? Oui c'est ça que s'est-il passé ? Aller Nikko… concentre-toi ! Le lycée, des hommes bizarres … la maison, oui ! J'étais devant chez moi, inconscient. Du sang ! J'étais blessé … à la tête. Je suis rentré chez moi, pour me soigner et … » Nikko venait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait la gorge nouée, il poursuivit « Mais alors … alors … je …je … suis mort dans l'explosion ! »

 _Nan, tu n'es pas mort rassure toi._

« Qu'est que … »

Nikko se tourna et se retourna sur lui-même, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cette voix … cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Cette voix le métamorphosait, le contrôlait. Nikko se mit à trembler, mais il ne ressentait pas de peur. Il tremblait de rage.

« Qui tu es ? Montre-toi ! » Hurla Nikko.

En réponse un rire cynique déchira les ténèbres, et l'espace ondula.

« Eh bien … me voilà »

Là où l'espace s'était déformé, était apparue une silhouette. Lorsque Nikko distingua l'individu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qui…qui es-tu ? » bégaya Nikko, cette fois-ci de peur.  
« Eh bien, tu ne me reconnais donc pas … Je suis toi voyons! »

La personne qui venait d'apparaitre devant Nikko, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait la même taille, la même musculature. Tous deux avaient les cheveux mi- long de couleur ébène, le front large, le nez en trompette, les lèvres fines, le même visage aux traits durs. Ils étaient identiques. A l'exception des yeux. Les yeux de Nikko étaient marron, alors que ceux de son double étaient rouge sang.

« … ou plutôt ton côté obscure ! Je représente tes instincts primaires, ta soif de sang et de destruction, tes pulsions que tu refoules depuis tant d'années. »  
« Tsss … et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? » Réplica d'une voix mal assurée, révélant son sentiment d'angoisse.  
« Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te torturer l'esprit encore quelques années. Mais je vois que je te fais toujours peur. »  
« Si je ne suis pas mort, c'est toi qui m'a enfermé ici ? »  
« Doucement, les jeunes de nos jours … »  
« Répond-moi, maintenant »  
« Eh bien, on dirait que tu as pris de l'assurance. Mais je ressens ta peur, bien que je ne suis pas réellement toi, nous sommes intimement liés tous les deux. Et avant que tu ne me coupe à nouveau la parole » enchaina-t-il avec un geste de la main, coupant Nikko dans son élan. « C'est bien moi qui nous ai enfermé ici, pour nous protéger »  
« Nous protéger ? »  
« Oui, nous garder en vie, si tu préfères » argua l'autre d'un ton agacé. « De l'explosion. Mais là n'est plus la question, j'ai agi, et il n'y a que toi pour nous sortir de là. »  
« Ha … la bonne blague ça fait des heures que je cherche les limites de ta prison. »  
« Il n'y en a pas, et, ce n'est pas ma prison, je nous ai enfermé dans un coin de ton esprit, ou plutôt de ton subconscient là où je réside normalement. »  
« Génial ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi tout cela ne serait-il pas les divagations de mon esprit, que des inventions, des rêves. »  
« Des rêves ! Parlons-en de tes rêves. Les explosions, le chaos, la terreur, tout ça c'est moi qui les ai provoqués. Tu vois durant la nuit, à l'heure ou ton subconscient s'éveille, c'est à ce moment que je rentre en scène. Avant, je ne sais pas quel miracle tu parvenais à séparer ta conscience de ton inconscient, même durant ton sommeil, m'empêchant ainsi d'agir. Je pensais t'avoir à l'usure en t'isolant de ta famille, puis de tes amis. Mais tu restais toujours fort. Et puis, un cadeau tombé du ciel. Ton amnésie ! »  
« Je ne suis pas amné… »  
« Si ! Mais j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Pas mal le paradoxe. (Le pseudo-Nikko riait aux éclats) tu ne sais même pas que tu es amnésique, mais comment m'y suis-je pris, hein ? En te fabricant des souvenirs, des parents, une vie, des joies, des peines. Puis j'ai étudié ce monde, j'en ai compris le fonctionnement, et je t'ai créé une identité, pour passer inaperçu. »

A mesure que son double parlait, Nikko paniquait. Il ne se souvenait plus du visage de sa mère, de la voix de son père. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues du garçon. Ses souvenirs disparaissaient, tous sauf …

« Mais bien que je pouvais prendre contrôle la nuit, le jour, tu revenais. C'était donc pas parfait, j'en voulais plus, il fallait que je te brise, encore, encore, encore, encore, ENCORE … mais tu as réussi la seule chose que tu pouvais trouver… tes amis ! Je ne pouvais même plus te tenir à distance, comme je le faisais sur Earthland.

Earthland ! Ce nom frappa Nikko, il lui disait quelque chose, c'était ses souvenirs, ils étaient encore là. Puis un autre lui revint, il l'avait déjà lu ici, il y a peu de temps …

« Fairy … Tail » souffla Nikko.  
« Qu'es ce que tu as dit ? » demanda l'autre d'une voix inquiète.

En prononçant ce nom, Nikko ressentit de l'espoir, quelque chose de chaleureux, d'heureux, des amis, une famille. Ce simple nom devait représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il lui suffisait d'y penser pour retrouver tout le courage dont il avait besoin. C'était instinctif.

« Dans ce cas, si moi, et seulement moi peux ouvrir cette prison, je ferai en sorte que tu y restes, ainsi tu ne causeras plus de mal à personne. »  
« HAhahaha, tu crois pouvoir changer les règles ! Là où tu vas, je vais, tel est le contrat que ta stupide mère a passé pour te protéger. »

Nikko serra les poings, personne n'insultait sa mère impunément, ça il en était sûr, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

« Donc sans moi, tu n'es rien, sans moi tu meurs, sans moi tes souvenir ne reviendront pas … mais surtout, sans moi, tes amis mourront. »  
« Au contraire, rester avec toi ici sauvera au moins mes amis, et ce monde de ton fléau. »  
« Non, non, ne crois pas ça … bon pour le monde peut-être. Mais tes amis eux, ils vont mourir. Tu vois l'ange qui est venu gentiment nous rendre visite, et bien ce n'est qu'un ange en apparence. Il ne fait pas de différence entre les petits délinquants et les meurtriers, il les tue. Il a essayé avec toi, quand il t'a … pardon … m'a vu à m'œuvre l'autre jour. Son côté angélique ne sert qu'à justifier ses meurtre, c'est en réalité une créature de notre monde. Et devine quoi, elle tue le malin, et tue aussi ceux qui l'approchent et tissent de liens avec lui. »

Les yeux de Nikko s'écarquillèrent, ses amis étaient en danger.

« Alors, tu nous libères ? »

Plus que deux heures avant la fin des cours. La journée avait paru plus longue que d'habitude pour Kenza. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer, elle se retournait tout le temps espérant voir son ami derrière elle. Il lui alors sourit et son cœur se serait emballé une fois de plus. Mais la rien, sa place était définitivement vide. Elle soupira. Aucun des professeurs n'a évoqué le sujet, sans doute qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, de toute façon que pouvaient ils dire ? Personne n'y comprenait rien. Alors tous reprirent leur quotidien, faussement normal.

Kenza fut extirpée de ses rêves éveillés par un bruit. L'un des surveillants venait de toquer à la porte, et était rentré.

« Excusez-moi, on demande aux élèves et aux professeurs de se réunir dans le hall. »  
« D'accord, sortez en silence et allez dans le hall »

Tous se levèrent, et sortir de la classe. Un brouhaha résonnait déjà dans le hall, et les professeurs peinaient à imposer le silence. La masse était face au couloir qui menait à l'administration et au dortoir des filles dans les étages supérieurs. Derrière eux, une volée de marche qui menait aux salles de cours du premier étage. L'escalier était cerné de parte et d'autre par cette foule bruyante. Julie, Audrey et Kenza furent rejoint par le reste de la bande, ils se situaient en tête de l'attroupement. La directrice apparût enfin du couloir de l'administration accompagnée du proviseur adjoint, de quelques surveillants, mais aussi de gendarmes parmi lesquels se trouvait le père d'Estelle.

« Silence je vous pris » ordonna la directrice « ces messieurs ont un message à vous délivrer, et il est très important que vous l'écoutiez. »

Interpellés par cette dernière phrase, tous les lycéens se turent.

« Merci madame la directrice » enchaina le père d'Estelle. « En effet, ce que j'ai à vous dire est grave, votre camarade Nikko a disparu de l'hôpital ce matin même, on ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve, ni dans quel état il est. Il est important pour nous de le retrouver au vu des évènements récents. Donc si vous savez où il peut se trouver, un endroit qu'il adore, ou il se sent en sécurité (son regard se posa sur sa fille et ses amis) ou si vous l'apercevait prévenez nous immédiatement. (L'un de ces hommes s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose) Une dernière chose (sa voix était devenu plus grave) n'essayez pas de vous approcher de lui, il est dangereux donc … »

Le gendarme s'arrêta net. Un bruit l'avait interpellé. Il provenait de derrière eux, donc du couloir de l'administration. Ils entendirent un _tap_ suivit du son d'un pas lourd. _Tap…boum…tap… boum… ._ On pouvait distinguer une silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité du couloir. Kenza n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était Nikko, Nikko était là devant elle. En piteux état, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et il marchait avec des béquilles, à part cela, il avait l'air bien. Mais les retrouvailles tournèrent court. Kenza perçu du mouvement derrière elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, on lui passa un bras sous la gorge, un autre la ceintura à sa taille et Kenza s'éleva dans les airs. La confusion régna à nouveau. Plusieurs adolescents étaient sur le sol, des cris s'élevaient, des regards terrorisés la fixaient. Elle vit le père d'Estelle donner des ordres à ses hommes, qui se dirigeaient les élèves pour les faire évacuer. Puis le gendarme se dirigea vers le garçon d'un pas décidé. Mais avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint, le garçon s'élança à la poursuite de Kenza et de la personne qui la retenait.

« Maeva » Hurla Nikko plus fort que jamais, tout en se débarrassant de ses béquilles. Puis une lumière blanche l'entoura. Lorsqu'elle disparut, les vêtements de Nikko avaient changé. Il avait un cuir noir qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, un jean noir ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur. Mais surtout, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang, et des ailes, semblable à celles des chauves-souris, lui avaient poussé dans le dos.

Et voilà c'est fini, pour le moment, je me suis arrêté volontairement juste avant l'action pour bien vous torturez mouaaaa. Je plaisante (enfin …) mais je promets de me dépêcher pour la suite ^^. A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5: ange vs démon

Salut à toutes, et à tous je poste enfin ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous ai menti ^^. Plus sérieusement je m'y suis reprit à plusieures fois avant d'être satisfait, donc pardonnez cette longue attente. Et avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je tiens à rappeler que je n'ai pas inventé ces merveilleux mages de Fairy Tail, je les ai emprunté à M. Hiro Mashima le temps de leurs faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.

 _ **Peu importe qui tu es, peu importe ce que tu fais de moi**_ _,_ s'adressa mentalement Nikko à l'esprit démoniaque. « Protège-la … protège-la à n'importe quel prix » s'exclama le jeune garçon à haute voix cette fois-ci.

L'issue était inévitable, Nikko savait comment cette histoire se terminerait au moment même où l'esprit froid et malfaisant se liait au sien. Cependant, il n'éprouvait aucun regret, il avait mis ses amis en danger et c'était maintenant le prix qu'il devait payer pour les sauver. Aussitôt les deux esprits liés, son corps s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante. Ses vêtements se transformaient, et une douleur éclata dans son dos lorsque ses ailes sortirent de sous sa peau en la déchirant. Puis, d'un saut, il prit son envol et poursuivit l'ange exterminateur qui s'était emparé de Kenza.

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir du premier étage en survolant l'escalier qui débouchait directement dans hall. La rage de Nikko s'accrut quand il vit son amie grimacer de douleur. L'ange maintenait fermement son otage du bras gauche, tandis que de la main droite il projetait des sphères sur le mage ailé. Même si ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à les esquiver, il fut vite ralentit dans sa course, si bien qu'il perdit de vue Maeva et Kenza au second étage. Le bâtiment était bien endommagé à cause de toutes ces attaques. Nikko sentit une sensation étrange qui s'en dégageait, une forte pression, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. La priorité était de sauver Kenza.

Il continua jusqu'à rejoindre Maeva au dernier étage. Etrangement, celle-ci l'attendait tranquillement, arborant un sourire moqueur. Le jeune mage se doutait qu'il y avait un piège, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Maeva était arrivée au dernier étage et trois solutions s'offraient à elle selon Nikko : s'enfuir par l'escalier, ou par la fenêtre mais les deux se trouvait derrière lui. Donc, il ne lui restait plus que l'affrontement. Elle pouvait également tenter de s'enfuir par la fenêtre d'une des classes, mais le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Nikko l'aurait arrêtée et récupéré Kenza. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, il s'avança vers elle :

« Game over ! Ton petit jeu s'arrête ici. Relâche Kenza sans lui faire le moindre mal, et je te promets de t'achever rapidement ! » S'empressa d'annoncer le garçon tout de noir vêtu.  
Maeva ricana, enfin de lui répondre : « Quel grand Homme, ce petit démon, n'est pas ? (elle s'adressait à Kenza et avait resserrait son étreinte pour lui arracher un petit grognement de douleur. Puis son regard froid et cruel se posa à nouveau sur Nikko.) Mais je pense que tu t'emballe un peu vite sur tes conclusions. »

L'ange s'éleva dans les airs et, grâce à ses ailes puissantes, détruisit le plafond, et s'échappa. Nikko, perturbé par son erreur, resta figé. Soudain le sol s'ébranla, et le jeune garçon chuta sur les fesses. En réalité, c'était tout le bâtiment qui tremblait accompagné d'un grondement semblable au tonnerre. La sensation qu'avait ressentie le mage se fit plus pesante. Le sol, les murs, et le plafond se transformaient en une matière cristalline d'un bleu éclatant. Plusieurs stalagmites cristallines jaillirent du sol, manquant de peu de transpercer l'une des ailes du garçon. Après quelques minutes, le calme revint.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna Nikko.  
« De la lacrima, un cristal pouvant contenir de la magie, cela doit être sa réserve. Comme je te l'ai expliqué c'est une créature de notre monde, ici elle ne peut utiliser sa magie indéfiniment. Cependant, je crains qu'on ne puisse passer au travers sans y laisser des plumes »**_

Nikko aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, le processus semblait bien plus lent pour métamorphoser le verre. Il pouvait donc s'échapper de cette prison par la fenêtre. Cependant le jeune garçon semblait avoir une autre idée en tête, il posa les deux mains sur le mur et ouvrit un cercle magique. Puis sans rien faire de plus, il se dirigea en courant vers son unique sortie, il replia ses ailes, et sauta protégeant son visage avec ses bras. Une fois passé, il déploya ses ailes, dans lesquelles l'air s'engouffra ralentissant ainsi sa chute. En quelques battements, il regagna de l'altitude. Le lycée était devenu une sorte de forteresse, avec trois rangées de piques énormes qui semblaient faire tout le tour du bâtiment, lui donnant un aspect effrayant. Sa taille avait également changé, la forteresse était bien plus grande que le lycée.

Quand Nikko atteignit le sommet, il vit immédiatement la foule regroupée sur le parking. Selon lui, ils auraient dû fuir et non rester, même à cette distance. Des curieux se mêlaient à l'attroupement sans savoir qu'ils risquaient leurs vies. Au final, cela importait peu pour Nikko, seul Kenza devait rester à son esprit. Maeva ne tarda pas à se manifester tirant Nikko de ses pensées.

« Alors tu es finalement sorti. Dommage, tu te serais bien épargné des souffrances en restant à l'intérieur, tu sais. Toute ta souillure aurait disparue dans cet océan d'énergie. » Déclara l'ange avec un air triste. « Mais au moins, tu peux admirer ma superbe création, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? »  
« Magnifique ? Effrayante tu veux dire ! »  
« C'est normal que tu la trouves effrayante, tu es un démon » lâcha-t-elle avec un petit couinement.

Un cri de douleur attira l'attention du mage. Kenza était en dessous de l'ange, debout les bras écartés. Des chaines, nées de la magie, s'enroulaient autours de ses bras, et la reliaient à deux piliers de cristal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? » hurla Nikko, le regard plein de rage.  
« Je la purifie. Ces chaines absorbent son énergie vitale et l'envoient directement dans le cristal. »

D'un battement d'aile, Nikko plongea pour sauver son amie. Malgré sa vitesse fulgurante, l'ange, tout aussi rapide, lui barra le passage, et lui envoya un coup de pied dans la figure. Nikko fut projeté en arrière, et s'écrasa sur le toit de la forteresse. L'ange prit un peu plus de hauteur, et lança à nouveau ses sphères blanches. Le mage en noir fusionna avec son ombre et les esquiva sans difficultés, enrageant son adversaire. Un nouveau cri de douleur résonna, Kenza épuisée allait tomber à genoux, mais les chaines la retenaient, la suspendant au-dessus du sol. Nikko accéléra, et l'ange ouvrit un cercle magique bien plus grand que lui. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sphères se générèrent et filèrent droit sur l'ombre sans corps. Impossible de les esquiver cette fois. Un cercle magique apparut sur le sol, duquel jaillit une tornade d'ombre qui repoussa la magie blanche. Nikko reprit forme humaine, et enchaina avec un nouveau sort. Son ombre se modela en plusieurs poings et qui frappèrent l'ange, celui-ci tomba sonné. Nikko en profita pour aller délivrer Kenza de ses entraves. Dès qu'il arriva face à elle, il entoura sa main de sa magie des ombres, et sectionna les chaines, qui disparurent aussitôt brisées. Il la rattrapa dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui comme pour lui passer un peu de sa vitalité.

« Merci » murmura Kenza.  
« Malheureusement ce n'est pas encore fini. » Répondit Nikko  
« Comme tu dis » lança Maeva qui avait déjà récupéré. « Lame pure du lys blanc » enchaina-t-elle en levant son bras qui s'entoura d'une aura de lumière semblable à une lame d'épée avec laquelle elle trancha l'aile gauche du mage démoniaque. Puis elle poursuivit avec une autre attaque en levant ses deux bras.

« Hallebarde du Dieu Solaire » prononça une voix inconnue.

Une arme faite de magie solaire fondit sur l'ange, et l'interrompit dans son sortilège. C'était une fille aux cheveux bleus qui venait de leur sauver la vie.

« C'est qui celle-là ? » demanda Nikko.  
« Gaelle » s'exclame Kenza en courant vers elle pour la prendre dans ces bras.  
« Ha… t'étais pas à l'article de la mort il y a deux seconde là ? Et en plus, elle, elle a droit à une embrassade et pas moi… » S'indigna le jeune garçon. Tout en les rejoignant.

Profitant de leur moment d'inattention, Maeva les attaqua avec une onde magique. Les deux filles furent projetées en arrière, tandis que Nikko restait bien campé sur ses jambes et encaissait l'attaque, non sans mal. Kenza, qui était la plus proche du bord du toit, était maintenant suspendue dans le vide. Gaelle se releva aussitôt, et couru vers l'ange en disant :

« Occupe-toi de Kenza, je me charge de l'autre. »

Sans répondre, Nikko s'exécuta. Kenza ne se tenait plus que d'une main lorsque le jeune mage arriva.

« Tiens bon, je suis là » rassura Nikko

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et entreprit de la remonter, mais une secousse, provoquée par le combat des deux filles, les fit chuter. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, et Nikko ne pouvait pas se changer en ombre puisqu'il ne la touchait pas, c'était une condition de sa technique. Il passa alors un bras dans le dos de Kenza, et l'autre sous ses jambes, puis il entoura ses propres jambes d'ombre magique et se prépara à la chute. Au dernier moment il libéra sa magie des ombres lui permettant d'amortir la chute. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais face à lui, un peu plus loin, la foule avait assisté à toute la scène. C'est seulement quand il posa Kenza, qu'il s'en aperçut. Cela tombait bien, son amie n'avait qu'à faire un sprint et à rejoindre l'attroupement, ou devait se trouver le reste de leurs amis, de cette manière l'ange ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à elle sans toucher les autres… enfin… s'il s'agissait bien d'un ange.

 _ **« De toute manière, je ne la laisserai pas approcher. »  
« Si tu le veux, je peux assurer notre victoire ! A vrai dire, elle est déjà assurée, je n'ai plus qu'une carte à jouer, mais pour cela il me faut le contrôle total de ton corps et de ta magie ! »**_

« Kenza, rejoins les autres, cours et ne te retournes sous aucun prétexte. (Le combat faisait rage en haut, le choc entre les sorts des deux mages provoquait un raffut du tonnerre, ce qui inquiétait Nikko) Compris ? »

Kenza acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avant de partir. Nikko en profita pour faire disparaitre ses ailes de chauve-souris, devenues inutiles. Il fut surprit par le calme qui régnait, le combat, qui faisait rage en haut, avait laissé place au silence.

« Tu ne m'échappera pas » Hurla Maeva plus furieuse que jamais. Elle déploya ses ailes immaculées en psalmodiant « Pluie angélique ». Une averse de plumes fendit l'air, mais l'ange visait Kenza et non Nikko. Ce dernier se rua vers son amie, et la plaqua au sol, encaissant l'attaque à sa place.

L'averse s'estompa soudainement. Nikko se releva rapidement pour en découvrir la raison. Gaelle s'était jetée sur l'ange, qui peinait à s'en débarrasser.

« Nikko, ton… ton dos » bégaya Kenza inquiète de voir le jeune mage dans cet état. Son dos était transpercé par des dizaines de Plumes, et son sang coulait abondamment.  
« Ce n'est rien » mentit Nikko tandis que sa magie des ombres absorbait les plumes et le sang. Il espérait rassurer la jeune fille, mais cela ne semblait ne pas avoir fonctionné. « Allez, va ! La fille aux cheveux bleus ne va pas tenir longtemps, il faut que j'y retourne. »  
« D'accord, mais une fois tout ça fini, tu devras m'expliquer absolument tout ! » Ordonna Kenza déterminée. Nikko accepta sa requête, même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Arrivé au pied de la forteresse, Nikko céda son corps au démon. Celui-ci fit apparaitre une nouvelle paire d'ailes, mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient faites d'un plumage similaire à celui du corbeau. Puis il se dirigea au sommet de la forteresse. L'ange venait de se débarrasser de l'autre mage et, alors qu'il allait la tuer, il prit ses distances, lorsqu'il vit surgir le démon.

« Dégage ! » Lança l'être démoniaque à l'intention de Gaelle. La Chasseuse de Dieu, consciente qu'il ne s'agissait plus de Nikko, mais du démon, détala sans demander son reste. Puis il s'adressa à Maeva : « il semblerait que sa magie soit épuisée, donc, si tu as eu tant de mal à te débarrasser d'elle, la tienne doit l'être également. »  
« peut-être, mais … » Elle brisa légèrement le cristal libérant quelques volutes d'énergie magique que son corps absorba aussitôt. « … moi, j'ai encore des réserves ! »  
« Vraiment ! » Railla le démon.

L'ange ne comprenant pas, examina ses réserves. A certains endroits, l'édifice prenait une teinte violette, remplaçant peu à peu le bleu pur d'origine.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait » beugla Maeva.  
« Moi ? Rien de spécial à vrai dire. Juste avant de sortir de ta jolie forteresse, tout à l'heure, j'ai inséré des spores démoniques qui se sont proliférées, et mélangées à ta magie. » Déclara le malin. « En tous cas, je te déconseille de t'abreuver dans cette source, cela te serait fatal, et (le démon arbora un sourire malicieux) c'est sous mes coups que tu dois rendre l'âme. »

D'un même élan, l'ange et le démon s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel. Maeva chargea la première, le bras droit en avant, elle tenta de transpercer le corps de Nikko, mais le démon esquiva sur le côté. Elle se retourna et enchaina avec un coup de pied circulaire, projetant un arc de lumière tranchant que le malin para grâce à sa magie des ombres. L'ange se précipita à nouveau sur lui armé de sa lame pure du lys blanc, elle entailla l'épaule gauche de son adversaire, qui contrattaqua d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac, puis il lui donna un coup de poing dans le menton. L'ange, désorienté, mis de la distance entre lui et le démon, mais ce dernier ne comptait pas lui laisser un instant de répit : il matérialisa des cranes enflammés qui foncèrent droit sur Maeva en claquant leur mâchoire. Celle-ci parvint, malgré sa confusion, à riposter en utilisant sa pluie angélique. Cependant l'un des crânes réussit à lui mordre le mollet et la brula avant de disparaitre avec ses flammes. Ignorant la douleur, elle lança à nouveau son sortilège, et une averse de plumes s'abattit sur le démon, qui se protégea en ramenant ses ailes devant lui, mais elles obstruaient aussi son champ de vision. L'ange ne fit pas prier, il relâcha autant de magie qu'il put. L'énergie magique emporta le démon, comme un raz de marée emporterait une planche de bois, jusqu'au sol à quelques mètres de la foule assistant impuissante au combat.

L'être démoniaque était étendu au sol, le souffle coupé. Il resta un long moment sur le dos, immobile, tandis que Maeva approchait en prenant son temps pour apprécier ce spectacle.

« Tu devrais le savoir Démon, le mal ne l'emporte jamais ! » affirma l'ange, puis il s'adressa à l'assemblé d'une manière théâtrale « Mesdames, et Messieurs, vous allez voir comment, moi, je vais vous délivrer de cette souillure. Je commencerai par ce démon, puis je continuerai avec ceux et celles qui ont côtoyé le malin ! »

Elle tendit les bras vers le ciel, et prononça : « Sois purifié par le Jugement dernier. » une orbe gigantesque apparut au-dessus d'elle.

« Je te laisserai jamais toucher à mes amis, jamais ! »  
« Eh bien, on dirait bien que Nikko le petit héros a refait surface. Disparait ! »

Nikko était debout, dans un état lamentable, mais debout faisant face à l'ange exterminateur qui lança son sort. Nikko resta dans un premier temps immobile avant de bondir droit dans la sphère. Maeva ricana, mais son sourire s'effaça vite lorsque son sort de brisa en des milliers de petites orbes lumineuses, et que Nikko réapparut face à elle. Le garçon entoura son poing d'ombre et frappa l'ange dans le thorax, la propulsant dans sa forteresse. Nikko s'écrasa à terre, en se maintenant la tête dans les mains tentant d'échapper à la douleur insoutenable qui avait éclaté dans son crâne.

 _ **Ne te mêle pas de ça Nikko.**_

Le démon reprit le contrôle, et il entra lui aussi dans la forteresse.

Kenza resta perplexe face au comportement de Nikko. Elle regarda le visage de ses amis qui l'entouraient, mais eux aussi semblaient tout aussi perdus qu'elle. L'adolescente ne pouvait que regarder Nikko s'envoler et entrer dans la forteresse. Un silence pesant s'installa. Soudain, une explosion retentit, puis une autre, accompagnée de cris de douleur et de terreur. C'était la voix de Maeva. La structure de cristal se brisa à certains endroits, sous la puissance des explosions. En tombant, les blocs de cristal provoquèrent un bruit monstre, et soulevèrent un épais nuage de poussière recouvrant peu à peu le champ de bataille. Tout ce désordre masqua le bruit du tonnerre qui éclata un peu plus loin, et la secousse qui suivit.

La calme revint à nouveau. Après un petit moment, qui parut une éternité, une silhouette se forma dans le nuage de poussière. Une joie immense envahit Kenza lorsqu'elle vit que la silhouette n'était autre que Nikko. Sans perdre un instant, elle courut vers lui, malgré les protestations des gendarmes, qui stoppèrent le reste du groupe qui s'était élancé après elle.

Elle s'approcha de Nikko. Le garçon avança, les yeux mis clos. Arrivé devant lui, elle demanda :

« Maeva est … »  
« Morte, oui … tout comme Nikko d'ailleurs » lui répondit-il en dévoilant ses yeux écarlates.

Le démon la saisit par la gorge et la plaqua au sol. Il leva l'autre main, et matérialisa une dague noire.

« Maintenant je peux me débarrasser de toi, de toi et de tous tes am… »

Un poing géant l'envoya valser dans les airs. Avec une grande agilité, il se réceptionna sur une main, avant d'atterrir sur les pieds.

« Le vieux ! Ca faisait longtemps, comment allez-vous ? »

Le vieux était accompagné de la mage en armure, du mage de glace, de la salamandre et d'une blonde qui lui était inconnue.

« Ferme-la ! Seul mes enfants ont le droit de m'appeler ainsi »  
« Si vous êtes au courant, je ne vois aucune raison de me retenir. »

Aussitôt une lueur verte se mis à briller autour des poignets des Membres de Fairy Tail, puis une force les obligea à passer les mains derrière le dos, avant de les tirer vers le sol. Tous furent immobilisés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin » s'exclama Natsu.  
« Ce sont des liens magiques qui vous relient à la terre. Pendant que j'y suis , je … »

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de finir, Natsu utilisa ses flammes pour se défaire de ses entraves mais sa magie fut aspirer par les liens, lui provoquant une forte douleur qui lui arracha un cri.

« … voilà ce qu'il faut pas faire » termina le démon en désignant Natsu avec la dague qu'il avait toujours dans la main. Puis il marcha jusqu'à Kenza allongée au sol, encore confuse. Il s'accroupi à côté d'elle et brandit son arme. « Tu seras la première ! » et alors qu'il allait la poignarder, son bras resta bloqué. Quelqu'un le retenait, et quand il pivota la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, le démon découvrit une aura de lumière scintillante, qui dessinait les contours d'un corps. Une voix venue du néant résonna :

« Tu viens de t'en prendre à Kenza, le contrat est donc rompu »  
« Nikko ? Comment … »

Le malin fut tiré violemment en arrière, et atterrit plus loin. L'âme de Nikko flotta dans les airs jusqu'à son corps, qu'elle regagna. Puis une nuée de particule noire sortit par la bouche, les narines, et les oreilles du garçon étendu au sol. Puis elle se dispersa dans les cieux.

Kenza se précipita vers Nikko qui se relevait doucement, et se jeta sur lui le renvoyant au sol.

« Idiot ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »  
« Certainement pour ce moment que j'attendais tant ! » Plaisanta l'adolescent.

Kenza se releva et lui décrocha un coup de poing dans l'épaule lui provoquant une douleur horrible. Il était dans un piteux état, mais il était en vie, pensa Kenza. Elle l'aida à se relever, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les membres de Fairy Tail encore cloué au sol par les poignets.

« Tu les connais ? » questionna la jeune fille.  
« Oui, ce sont des amis, des amis que j'avais oublié, mais la mémoire m'est revenue maintenant » lui dit Nikko avant d'ajouté devant l'expression perdu de Kenza : « Je t'expliquerai, c'est promis … pour de vrai cette fois-ci. »  
« Nikko ! » S'exclamèrent en cœurs les mages.  
« Nikko » reprit le Makarov « Comment as-tu fait pour … pour »  
« revenir d'entre les morts » lâcha Nikko en riant. « C'est grâce au pacte que j'ai passé avec le démon. Les démons sont très précis dans les pactes qu'ils passent, ils ne laissent rien au hasard. Mais lui a attendu seize ans pour avoir mon âme, et il a commis une erreur. Et pour être franc, j'espérai qu'il la fasse. »  
« Aller ! Dis-nous comment tu t'y ais pris » enchaina Erza impatiente.  
« En faites c'est simple, tout se joue sur les termes du contrat, j'ai juste dit protège-la, mais je n'ai pas dit jusqu'à quand. Donc, il aurait dû protéger Kenza jusqu'à la fin. Mais Heureusement, il n'a pas perdu de temps, et a voulu s'en débarrasser tout de suite, ce qui m'a permis de revenir ! »  
« J'ai rien compris » déclara Natsu « Mais le principal, c'est que tu sois là. Mais sinon, tu pourrais nous débarrasser de ces trucs-là, je commence à avoir des crampes. »  
« Nan, désolé. Je ne sais pas comment on fait. »  
« Aucun problème, les membres du conseil vont bientôt arriver et … »

« Et il sera trop tard » Déclara une voix.

Le vent se leva brusquement, et des nuages assombrir le ciel. Ceux au-dessus de la forteresse formaient un tourbillon, duquel jaillir des éclairs rouges. La nuée de particule, qui était sorti du corps de Nikko, réapparut, mais en nombre bien plus important. Les particules s'assemblèrent pour former un corps … un corps de Géant. Le démon, car c'était bien lui, avait maintenant une taille légèrement inférieur à celle de la forteresse.

« Fuyez ! » ordonna le maitre

La foule se dispersa pour tenter de fuir le fléau. Kenza allait fuir quand elle se retourna et vit Nikko complètement tétanisé. Le visage du garçon se décomposait, on pouvait lire la crainte que lui inspirait le démon dans ses yeux.

« Nikko » lança Kenza, mais sa voix fut balayée par le vent furieux.

Le démon poussa un rugissement perçant.

« Fuis Nikko, nous on s'en sortira » hurla Makarov.  
« C'est ça Nikko, Fuis ! » Jubila le démon.

Nikko fit un pas en arrière, tout son corps voulait tourner les talons, et partir loin. La peur que lui inspirait ce démon était indescriptible. Il l'avait hanté jusqu'à présent. Chaque fois, il altérait ses pensées, et le manipulait. A cause de ça, il n'a jamais pu s'intégrer comme il l'aurait dû à Fairy Tail…

 _Non, ça c'est en parti ma faute, pensa Nikko, et il est temps que ça change._

Regrettant son geste, il s'avança face au démon, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Sa peur n'était plus. Elle avait laissé place à sa rage.

« Auriez-vous oublié qui je suis » cria le garçon « Je suis Nikko Del Cosmos, Chasseur de démon des ombres, et toi (il pointa son index sur la créature géante) tu en es un. Mais surtout » continua-t-il « Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, et les mages de Fairy Tail n'abandonnent Jamais, et encore moins les membres de leurs familles. Pas vrai, Natsu ! »  
« Ouai » approuva le mage de feu « je n'aurais pas mieux dit. »

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à très vite. (C'est pas une promesse !)


	6. chapitre 6: Réécriture

Salut à tous, après cette coupure, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je m'excuse pour l'attente. Bonne lecture !

Toutes les personnes avaient fui en voyant le démon apparaitre. Il ne restait plus que Nikko qui se dressait entre les mages de Fairy Tail et le démon, mais aussi ses amis qui refusaient de partir, malgré les protestations du jeune mage. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, preuve de son manque de pratique : il n'arrivait plus à garder son calme. Il prit une grande respiration, et analysa le démon.

Il était légèrement plus grand que la forteresse de cristal, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. C'était un véritable géant. Quant à son physique, il se rapprochait plus de celui d'un animal hybride que de celui d'un démon. Son corps était recouvert d'un pelage hirsute et crasseux, sauf sur son abdomen. Il avait la tête d'une vache surmontée de cornes recourbées. Ses iris flamboyants, où s'étiraient en fente ses pupilles, semblaient déboucher tout droit sur les enfers. Comme les humains, il se dressait sur deux jambes, mais les siennes se finissaient par deux énormes sabots, tandis que ses membres supérieurs se terminaient par une main de trois doigts dotés de griffes acérées. Pour finir, le démon avait une épaulette de style gladiateur sur son épaule gauche, ainsi qu'une tassette, toutes deux faites en pierre sur lesquelles étaient gravés des symboles anciens.

C'était l'image même que Nikko se faisait d'un titan, ces êtres capables de détrôner les dieux. Et cela n'était pas qu'une coïncidence, le démon le savait bien. Mais Nikko était résolu à l'affronter pour le salut de ses amis.

Il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le géant. Celui-ci tenta de le faucher à l'aide de ses griffes. Nikko l'esquiva aisément en sautant en arrière, puis il reprit sa course. Il sauta par-dessus les tranchées creusées par le coup de griffes. Il esquiva de justesse un coup de poing, mais une onde de choc magique le frappa de plein fouet. Il se releva aussitôt et repartit à l'attaque, mais le démon ne céda pas de terrain.

Nikko heurta violement le sol, son souffle se coupant. Peu importe l'angle par lequel il attaquait, le démon lui bloquait le passage avant de le repousser. Il se força à se calmer au plus vite, et se releva maladroitement. Le démon, lui avançait lentement, affichant un sourire victorieux.

« Sa vitesse … il faut que je sois rapide, bien plus rapide que lui. » pensa Nikko.

Il s'élança aussi vite qu'il le pu, il franchit à nouveau les tranchées et continua. Comme Nikko l'avait prévu, le colosse lui décrocha un direct du droit. Nikko fusionna avec son ombre juste avant l'impact, puis il monta le long du bras poilu en décrivant une spirale et reprit forme humaine prêt à le frapper au visage. Cependant, le démon ouvrit sa gueule en grand dévoilant des crocs acérés. Le jeune mage se ravisa et lança ses ombres tel un fouet qui s'enroula autour d'une des cornes, et se propulsa. Il échappa de peu à la mâchoire mortelle, et fit un looping. Nikko intima ensuite à ses ombres d'entourer sa jambe, et il asséna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du démon. Il envoya un nouveau fouet d'ombre qui s'enroula autour d'une partie saillante de la tassette de pierre et visa cette fois le genou. Le géant s'écroula de tout son long. Nikko atterrit en roulant au sol. Il se releva prêt à repartir à l'assaut mais une chose agrippa sa cheville. C'était une main squelettique qui sortait de la terre. Nikko leva le bras, et ses ombres le recouvrirent : « faux du démon des ombres ». Une seconde main sortit de terre, et bloqua son bras, puis tout un squelette bondit hors de terre, et renversa le jeune mage. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, le tas d'os était au-dessus de lui, le maintenant fermement au sol. Ni une ni deux, Nikko se changea en ombre, se libéra, et brisa le crâne du squelette, dont le reste du corps se désagrégea. Le chasseur de démon se tourna vers la créature hybride, qui s'était déjà relevée, et avançait maintenant vers les mages pris au piège.

« Rage du démon des ombres » Nikko cracha un tourbillon d'ombre qui s'abattit sur l'épaule du démon. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, et s'écroula sur la forteresse. Des volutes de particules noires s'échappèrent du cristal, avant d'être aspirer par la créature hybride. Le démon se releva comme s'il n'avait subi aucuns dégâts, il paraissait même plus fort qu'avant. Tel un taureau furieux, le colosse chargea. Il enchaina les coups de poing, de griffe, et tenta d'écraser Nikko sous ses énormes sabots. Le jeune mage contre attaquait mais, sa magie n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, et ses réserves magiques s'épuisaient bien plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Normalement Nikko pouvait enchainer des dizaines et des dizaines d'attaques magique avant de ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue, hors là, il était aussi fatigué qu'après ses séances d'entrainement de trois à quatre heures d'affilé, c'était anormal !

Le géant ouvrit sa gueule et un jet de flamme en jaillit. Nikko intima à sa magie des ombres de former une sphère autour de lui pour le protéger. Les flammes frappèrent violement la sphère. Une chaleur intense s'en dégageait, rendant l'air étouffant. Nikko était en nage, et l'énergie magique que lui demandait son bouclier était bien trop importante. Nikko se demandait si c'était à cause de son manque de pratique, ou bien … du démon ! « C'est lui, j'en suis sur » pensa le mage.

Soudain, le bouclier céda et Nikko reçu une déflagration qui le projeta violemment dans les airs. Le démon, satisfait, stoppa son lance flamme, et admira le garçon qui luttait pour se relever, mais en vain.

« Dans toute ma générosité, je vais maintenant mettre fin à tes souffrance, Déclara le démon. Regardez tous, voici que s'annonce la fin de votre ami, regardez le bien, car je ne laisserai rien subsister de lui. »

Le géant leva un bras vers le ciel. Une petite orbe de lumière naquit et pris peu à peu de l'ampleur. Incapable de bouger et voyant la boule d'énergie, Nikko ferma les yeux et se résolu à disparaitre. L'explosion de la boule d'énergie provoqua une détonation fulgurante.

Alors que le démon se réjouissait de sa victoire, une voix se fit entendre :

« Eh bien, il était temps ! »

Le colosse poussa un grognement en voyant qu'un homme se tenait devant Nikko toujours en vie. Ce dernier, confus d'être encore en vie, mis un petit moment avant d'en comprendre la raison. Cependant, en reconnaissant son sauveur la rage l'envahit.

C'était un homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs coiffé en brosse. Il était habillé en costard, duquel dépassé le col d'une chemise rouge. Quant aux traits du visage, il ressemblait étrangement à ceux de Nikko.

La haine qu'éprouvait Nikko lui permit de puiser dans ses dernières ressources et de se relever, même si ses jambes risquaient de se dérober d'un instant à l'autre.

« Vous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Cracha Nikko  
« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, je suis ton … »  
« Fermez-là, hurla Nikko, vous n'êtes rien. »  
« Allons Nikko, dit l'homme en adoptant un ton plus chaleureux, tu ne peux pas couper indéfiniment les ponts avec ta famille. »  
« C'est vous qui me parlez de famille alors que ma mère est morte de votre propre main. »  
« C'était un accident ! »  
« Ma mère s'est interposée pour me protéger de vous. Tout est de votre faute. »  
« Maintenant s'en est assez Nikko, grogna l'homme, tu me dois le respect, je suis ton père ! »

Nikko, fou de rage, couru vers son père, et lança son poing. Celui-ci l'agrippa par le poignet et le poussa sur le côté, le sauvant des griffes acérées du démon. Il se tourna ensuite face au géant, et d'un claquement de doigt, il provoqua une onde sismique qui se propagea uniquement en direction du démon, pulvérisant tout sur son passage. Le sol se déroba sous les sabots du géant, qui chuta et reçu plusieurs bloc de roches. D'un second claquement, l'air autour du démon s'embrasa et forma une colonne de feu qui montait haut dans le ciel.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche Alfred Del Cosmosita » dit le père de Nikko se pensant victorieux. Mais le démon n'en avait pas encore fini. Furieux, le colosse dispersa les flammes d'un simple hurlement, puis il tendit le bras et des éclairs bleus jaillirent de sa paume, foudroyant l'homme en costard. Nikko, lui était perdu entre la haine qu'il éprouvait et le comportement inhabituel de son père, si bien qu'il fut incapable de réagir. Un rayon fendit l'air et s'abattit sur Alfred encore au sol. Il disparut sous les yeux de son fils. Ce dernier resta immobile, submergé par des émotions contradictoires. Il tomba finalement à genoux, déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles le démon s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher » cria Kenza. Nikko releva la tête en entendant la voix de son amie. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, les bras écartés, défiant valeureusement le démon. Celui-ci éclata de rire, et déclara : « Si ça peut te faire plaisir tu seras la première ! » Il fit jaillir des éclairs de sa paume, Nikko ceintura Kenza et bondit avec elle en arrière, échappant de justesse à la foudre.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire un truc aussi stupide ! » hurla Nikko  
Furieuse de sa réaction, Kenza le gifla, et hurla plus fort que lui : « Imbécile ! Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, toi tu ne réagissais même pas. »

Nikko se releva fit quelques pas, Il parcourra du regard les alentours cherchant une solution. Il vit alors l'endroit où le démon avait chuté sur la forteresse. Il avait libéré des spores démoniaques du cristal, et le démon les avait absorbés pour se régénérer. Nikko se demanda s'il pouvait en faire autant : « Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas abandonner aussi facile. »

Il inspira profondément, et psalmodia : « Rage du démon de l'ombre. » Il projeta son tourbillon d'ombre sur la structure de cristal. Celle-ci se mit à irradier intensément. Le colosse fut surpris dans un premier temps, puis son visage se déforma de colère. Le cristal explosa, libérant toute la magie qu'il contenait.

« Ne respirez pas, ordonna Makarov, ce sont des spores démoniaques. »

La vague de magie les recouvrit rapidement, les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale. Le géant poussa un rugissement. Nikko, lui, ne perdit pas de temps, il ouvrit la bouche et aspira une grande bouffé de spores, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui, ses forces lui revenaient. Il continua d'absorber la magie, encore et toujours plus. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : en avaler le plus possible. Un nouveau rugissement retentit, il paraissait plus furieux, Nikko pensa que le colosse ne pouvait pas absorber les spores démoniaques.

Tous furent surpris de voir la vague de magie se dissiper, mais surtout, en voyant Nikko. Son apparence avait changé : ses cheveux d'ordinaire couleur ébène étaient devenus blanc, une tache noire barrait son œil gauche, comme une cicatrice, et descendait le long de son cou pour disparaitre sous ses vêtements, et ses iris flamboyaient comme celle du démon.

« Voilà la véritable apparence d'un chasseur de démon » souffla Erza fascinée comme tous les autres. 

« Je vais te pulvériser, toi et tes abrutis d'amis » explosa le démon, les bras tendus. L'énergie se rassembla entre ses mains, puis un rayon ardent fondit sur Nikko. Ce dernier resta étrangement calme. Il intima à sa propre ombre de contrer la magie démonique. Elle se déforma et se projeta droit sur le rayon et le submergea comme un raz-de-marée. Nikko enchaina sans attendre, les bras écarté, il psalmodia : « Je suis celui qui transforme le jour en nuit, la lumière en ténèbres, le désespoir en espoir. Technique secrète d'exorcisation. » Une infinité d'ombres jaillirent de ses paumes, et le jeune garçon sauta haut dans les airs. « Ombres annihilatrice du soleil noir. » Il joignit les deux mains, et sa magie fusionna. Les ombres formèrent un grand dôme opaque recouvrant Nikko et le démon. Peu à peu, le démon disparaissait, dévoré par les ombres magiques. Dans un dernier râle, l'horrible créature fut envoyée au néant.

Le jeune mage resta un moment agenouillé, tandis que les ombres se dissipaient. Lorsqu'il trouva la force de bouger, il se releva et se dirigea vers ses amis. Kenza agissait bizarrement, elle sautillait sur place en agitant les bras, tandis que les autres affichaient une sale mine. Nikko ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il les eut atteints. Il n'était qu'à quelque mètre de Kenza et des autres, et pourtant, il ne les entendait pas. En avançant un peu plus, il fut repoussé par un champ de force invisible. Le contact avec le mur invisible avait créé une onde qui se propagea et révéla qu'il avait une forme sphérique, et entourait tout le terrain du lycée, ou de ce qui en restait …

« Bravo, très impressionnant ton combat contre ce démon. » complimenta une voix derrière Nikko.

C'était Simon, l'homme qui avait endossé le meurtre de la mère de Nikko. En échange de cela, Alfred Del Cosmosita lui a donné de l'argent et le moyen de fuir dans ce monde. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle Nikko avait accepté de faire cette mission. Cependant, maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance. Son père était mort, et le chasseur de démon ne voyait plus aucunes utilités de faire éclater la vérité.

« Je suppose que ce champ de force est ton œuvre, rassures toi tu peux le dissiper, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à toi » dit Nikko qui tenait à peine debout.  
« Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit l'autre, cependant, ton père m'a joué un sale tour, et comme il est mort, c'est toi qui va prendre ! »

Aussitôt un rai de lumière verte fondit sur Nikko, puis un tourbillon de magie l'envoya valser dans les airs. Lorsqu'il percuta le sol, il avait le souffle coupé et sa vision était trouble. Plusieurs autres rais de lumière le percutèrent, tous plus puissant les uns que les autres. Simon prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Profitant, d'une ouverture, Nikko rassembla ses forces, et s'élança sur Simon, mais celui-ci para à l'aide de sa magie, avant de repousser Nikko.

Le jeune mage tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Ses réserves de magie comme sa force était épuisées. Il lui était impossible de rivaliser avec Simon, il avait épuisé toute la magie que contenait la forteresse de cristal. Et même s'il pouvait encore lancer des sorts, Simon ne resterait pas immobile à attendre de se faire démolir.

« Bien, tu t'es enfin décidé à rester à terre, la tête dans la poussière. Cette place te convient parfaitement, humilia Simon en lui écrasant le visage avec son pied. Mais avant, j'ai une toute autre idée, une idée incroyable. Je vais torturer tes amis devant toi, et puis les tuer… mais à petit feu. Et quand le dernier de tes êtres chers aura rendu son dernier soupir, alors je t'accorderai le repos éternel à ton tour. »  
« Essaie un peu, bafouilla Nikko, Je vais t'explo… »  
« La ferme ! » Ordonna Simon en décochant un coup de pied dans la tête de Nikko.

Ce dernier resta au sol, sonné par le dernier coup. Simon se dirigeait déjà vers le champ de force, là où se trouvaient les amis de Nikko, et la foule qui était revenu.

« Dis-moi, lequel veux-tu voir souffrir en prem… »

La dernière Syllabe mourut dans sa gorge. Nikko se tenait debout, le regard vide. Comme un zombie, il leva les bras et les tendit devant lui. Ils se croisaient au niveau des poignets. Puis, le mage des ombres commença à psalmodier tout bas. Sa voix était faible, et semblait venir d'un autre monde. Simon resta consterné par ce qu'il voyait, quasiment aucune puissance magique n'émanais de son adversaire, et pourtant il était debout. Plusieurs runes magiques apparurent autour des poignets de Nikko, formant des cercles en rotation.

« Réécriture » hurla Nikko d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Les cercles éclatèrent et les runes allèrent se placer au pied du mur invisible, décrivant un large cercle, ainsi que sur Simon, l'immobilisant. Puis Nikko récita une autre formule :

 _Je fais appel à la puissance du pouvoir supérieur  
qu'il soit l'expression de ma fureur, et  
qu'il efface l'existence de cet être abjecte…_

« Nikko, hurla le Makarov, couvrant tout le brouhaha, ne fais pas ça ! »  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Natsu avant que les autres ne le fasse. Seul Erza semblait savoir ce qui inquiétait le maitre.  
« C'est un sort d'une puissance comparable aux sorts d'abyss break, répondit-elle, cependant, pour atteindre ce même niveau le lanceur lie sa vie au sortilège. »  
« En effet, continua le maitre, c'est un sort interdit parce qu'il tue le mage qui le lance, et celui dont il est la cible. »  
« Mais on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ? » demandèrent Lucy et Kenza en même temps.  
« Plus maintenant, répondit le maitre résigné, Nikko vient de finir l'incantation. »

 _J'invoque … Le Néant !_

La terre se craquela, et des halos de lumière jaillirent. Juste avant que le sort ne l'emporte, il brandit son poing vers le ciel, avec le pouce et l'index dépliés, et murmura : « qu'importe que nous ne soyons pas ensemble, notre amitié nous unira à jamais »

Une tour de lumière blanche apparut, son ascension fut stoppée lorsqu'elle se heurta au sommet du champ de force. Cependant, des fissures commençaient déjà à apparaitre.

« Vous croyez qu'il va tenir ? » questionna Grey.  
« Non, affirma Erza, avec cette puissance, impossible ! »

A peine quelque instant plus tard, le dôme céda, et la tour de lumière monte jusqu'au ciel. Sa puissance était telle, qu'elle déchainait les vents, créant une véritable tempête.

« Fuyez ! » ordonna Grey à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore partis.  
« Mais, et vous ? » Demanda Julie.  
Le mage de glace serra les dents, lui et les autres membres de la guilde ne pouvaient toujours pas bouger à cause du sort qui les clouait au sol. Mais le rayon d'action du sortilège grandissait à vue d'œil, et il fallait minimiser les pertes. Grey ouvrit la bouche mais Makarov le coupa :

«Inutile de s'inquiéter, vous pensez vraiment que Nikko risquerez nos vies ? »

La réponse était évidente, bien qu'au final personne ne connaissait réellement Nikko. Une chose était certaine, il ne risquerait jamais la vie de ses amis de son plein gré ! Alors le groupe d'amis s'assirent aux côté des mages, et tous attendirent. Le sort franchit le cercle de runes magique, et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Réécriture, repensa spontanément Lucy à voix haute, est-il possible que Nikko ait réécrit la nature même du sort ? »  
D'un même geste, tous se tournèrent la tête vers le maitre de la guilde. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire.  
« Mais alors, qu'est ce qui nous attend ? » demanda Kenza.  
« Bonne question, mais nous le sauront bientôt ! »

Ils se laissèrent donc avaler par la colonne de lumière.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je ferais mon possible pour publier le prochain chapitre au plus vite, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. ^^


	7. Chapitre 7 : Promesse

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, désolé du retard mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire, idem pour ma lectrice bêta que je remercie encore et encore ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les mages et les lycéens étaient maintenant dans un espace obscur.

\- Où on est là ? Demanda Natsu brisant le silence du groupe.

\- Bonne Question, lui répondit Erza en tentant de se lever. Cependant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, les liens qui la retenaient au sol, étaient toujours actifs, mais invisibles. Je pense que nous sommes toujours au même endroit, mais qu'une illusion nous entoure.

Au même moment, les ténèbres environnantes s'animèrent, et des formes indistinctes se formèrent devant le groupe, petit à petit elles créèrent un décor. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce spacieuse et luxueuse, baignée de la lumière chaleureuse des chandeliers qui l'éclairaient. Des bibliothèques remplies de livres couvraient les murs, sauf celui du fond, sur lequel se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer les éclats de la lune. Au centre de la pièce, le sol était recouvert d'un magnifique tapis rouge aux motifs dorés, sur lequel on avait placé un grand bureau en chêne et des fauteuils de cuirs.

Sur la chaise du bureau était assis un homme dont les cheveux d'ébènes cachaient une partie de son visages. Une femme rousse se tenait debout devant le bureau, tentant désespérément d'avoir l'attention de l'homme occupé à rédiger un document.

Le groupe ne voyait uniquement que la chevelure rousse de la femme qui lui tournait le dos, en revanche, lorsque l'homme releva un instant la tête, il put voir son visage, qui lui était familier. Grâce à ses sens supérieurs de dragon, la salamandre remarqua un petit garçon, qui entre-ouvrit légèrement une porte pour écouter discrètement ses parents. Comme il était le seul à l'avoir vu, il l'indiqua aux autres en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ça ne serait pas Nikko ? Questionna Grey

\- Si tu ne te trompes pas, répondit le maître, ces deux personnes doivent être ses parents.

\- Son père est méconnaissable. Commenta Erza.

Lucy, elle, avait la tête d'une personne qui venait de voir un revenant, elle souffla « impossible » que seul Kenza entendit.

Alfred s'adressa enfin à sa femme :

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler Ana ?

\- Je … de Nikko. Il …

\- Allons bon ! Qu'a t-il encore fait ?

\- Il … se comporte de façon étrange ces derniers temps, et … c'est en partie de … de ma -faute, je crois !

\- Mais …

\- Pour le sauver, le coupa Ana qui avait peur que son courage ne disparaisse avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'avouer son erreur, j'ai fait appel à … un démon, lâcha t-elle finalement.

Son mari ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa son regard noir sur sa femme. Puis soudain, la fureur l'envahit :

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Hurla t-il en se levant brusquement, et donnant un coup de poing sur le bureau blanc. Puis il le contourna et se dressa devant Ana. Il l'empoigna par les épaules, et lui grogna : Réponds-moi !

\- J'ai … j'ai …, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la rousse, je le sentais mourir ... en moi, je sentais … son énergie … s'évanouir petit à petit, il s'affaiblissait et … et moi je ne pouvais rien faire, sanglota t-elle, alors … j'ai fais ce que toute mère aurait fait … j'ai sauvé mon enfant, mon petit garçon …, elle se tut un moment pour se calmer et elle reprit en regardant Alfred droit dans les yeux : J'ai contacté un démon, et j'ai passé un pacte avec lui. Il a entremêlé son énergie vitale à celle de Nikko qui a pu survivre.

\- Mais … dans se cas, enchaîna Alfred en relâchant sa femme et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, Nikko est … il n'est pas mon fils, conclut-il.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille.

Elle entreprit de s'approcher de lui, mais il sortit sa dague de son fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. Le petit Nikko parti alors en courant, et la scène explosa en une épaisse fumée noire, avant de se rassembler et de reformer un nouveau décor.

Le groupe fut surpris, il se retrouvaient maintenant dans une chambre d'enfant, plongée dans la pénombre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Nikko apparut. Aussitôt, il bondit sur son lit, et se mit à sangloter. Ana apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit son fils dans cet état : elle comprit qu'il avait entendu la conversation. Elle le rejoignit, et l'étreignit tout en lui disant :

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée que tu nous aies entendu, mais c'est mieux ainsi !

Elle s'écarta légèrement de son fils et plongea son regard dans le sien. Je vais devoir te demander quelque chose de très difficile, mais … tu es fort, et rien ne peut te résister, pas même ce démon. Ton père a perdu la raison, mais je vais le calmer, alors … en attendant tu dois … tu dois … fuir Nikko !

Ce dernier fut choqué de la demande de sa mère, cependant, en voyant ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes, il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions pour le moment.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de raisonner ton père et ensuite je te retrouverai.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, se pencha et sortit d'en dessous du lit un sac de voyage pour son fils, qu'elle avait déjà préparé dans cette éventualité.

À ce moment, Alfred fit irruption dans la chambre. Il marmonnait des mots inaudible même pour la salamandre. Il avança ensuite lentement vers Nikko, la dague à la main. Ana lança le sac sur le lit, au pied de Nikko, puis elle se tourna vers son mari et tenta de le raisonner, mais en vain.

Nikko comprit que sa mère gagnait du temps pour lui. Il prit le sac, et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Il s'agrippa au lierre qui grimpait sur le mur, cependant la plante céda sous le poids du garçon qui tomba.

Le décor partit de nouveau en fumée, et un autre se reforma aussitôt.

Les mages et les lycéens étaient cette fois dans la cours de la demeure Cormosita, juste après la chute de Nikko.

Le jeune garçon se releva indemne de sa chute, ce qu'il trouva très étrange, mais un cri le sortit vite de ces réflexions. Son père était fou de rage, et hurlait à sa mère de le laisser passer, mais elle refusait. D'autres bruits indiquaient qu'ils étaient en train de lutter.

Nikko voulait rejoindre sa mère pour l'aider, mais cela risquerait d'empirer la situation. Et puis sa mère lui avait demandé de fuir. Alors, à contre cœur, Nikko prit la fuite. À peine quelques mètres plus loin, un cri troubla le silence de la nuit. Le garçon se retourna, et il fit un pas pour rebrousser chemin, cependant, il se stoppa net, et un écho de voix résonna :

« Non, non ! Ce ne sont pas des cris ... » C'est alors qu'un silhouette sombre se matérialisa, elle semblait s'enrouler autour de Nikko, comme un serpent autour de sa proie. « … ce que tu entends ce sont des rires. »

Nikko déglutit et lâcha son sac. Son visage pâlit, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le garçon était perdu, et effrayé.

« Tu les entends, ils sont enfin heureux, heureux que tu sois parti. »

Un nouveau cris, plus grave cette fois, troubla le silence.

« Entends tout ce bonheur que tu ne peux partager ! Toi, tu ne peux être heureux, tu es même dangereux, car tu rends la vie de ceux que tu aimes infernale, et ça tes parents l'ont bien compris. Alors à l'avenir, tu devras rester seul! »

Nikko ravala un sanglot, et répéta « seul », puis il reprit son sac et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que le démon s'y prenait pour manipuler Nikko, il utilisait ses doutes et ses peurs, les amplifiait. Réfléchit le maître à voix haute.

\- Et cette nuit pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est si distant avec les autres, poursuivit Erza, ce démon était vraiment ignoble, il manipulait Nikko depuis son enfance !

Pendant ce temps, un nouveau décor s'était reformé.

\- C'est aussi ce qui fait la force de Nikko, ajouta le maître, même en étant enfant il n'a jamais succombé aux ténèbres.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une foret que les mages reconnurent aisément, il s'agissait de la forêt de Magnolia. Le jeune Nikko fessait face à un balkan, mais il avait l'air épuisé et affamé.

Soudain le singe chargea droit sur l'enfant et le projeta contre un arbre. Nikko était à bout de force, et ne pouvait plus bouger. Le balkan avançait vers lui pour lui porter le coup de grâce, cependant un poing énorme le frappa violemment. L'instant d'après Nikko perdit connaissance.

\- C'était votre première rencontre, c'est ça ? Demanda Erza

\- Oui, c'est à ce moment que je l'ai trouvé.

Un nouveau lieu se forma, c'était l'hôpital de Magnolia.

Nikko émergea lentement, si bien qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite le petit vieillard assit à son chevet. Il sursauta quand celui-ci le salua, et sauta hors de son lit pour s'enfuir, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba au sol.

\- Ne te précipites pas comme cela voyons, je ne te veux pas de mal, c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici. Le rassura Makarov.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es allongé dans ce lit, il est donc normal que tu ne puisses pas remarcher tout de suite, lui dit Makarov en contournant le lit pour l'aider, mais rassures-toi dans quelques jours tout redeviendra normal.

Le vieillard l'aida ensuite à retourner dans le lit, puis il lui demanda : Mais dis-moi, pourquoi réagir de cette manière, fuirais-tu quelqu'un ?

Les yeux de Nikko s'écarquillèrent, le vieillard pouvait lire la terreur sur son visage.

\- Alors, c'est bien toi Nikko Del Cosmosita, n'est-ce-pas ? Ton père te cherche !

Ni une ni deux, Nikko bondit à nouveau de son lit, et se précipita vers la porte, cette fois il put faire deux pas avant de s'écrouler de nouveau.

\- Imbécile, je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas bouger ! Hurla Makarov en colère en agitant son poing.

Puis le vieille homme l'aida de nouveau à se réinstaller dans le lit malgré les protestation du garçon qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Makarov lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, ce qui lui prit du temps. Plusieurs scènes défilèrent ensuite sous les yeux du groupe, Nikko restait toujours silencieux et distant, et cela dura un moment. Il refusait même la nourriture qu'on lui proposait. Makarov eut cependant raison de son obstination en lui présentant de délicieuses pâtisseries.

Un jour, Makarov lui rendit à nouveau visite, mais cette fois-ci une petite fille, légèrement plus agée que Nikko, l'accompagnait. Ses cheveux flamboyants intriguaient beaucoup le jeune mage. Elle se nommait Erza Scarlet. Makarov sortit presque immédiatement de la chambre prétextant qu'il avait des affaires à régler et que Erza avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie à sa place. Il laissa donc les deux jeunes ensemble.

\- Je me souviens de cet après midi, on a bien discuté, commenta la mage en armure, enfin … j'ai surtout bien parlé, mais Nikko semblait être émerveillé par les histoires de la guilde que je lui racontait. Mais au final, quand j'ai comparé la guilde à ma famille, il s'est aussitôt refermé et la seule chose qu'il a dit c'est qu'il était un monstre.

Les autres furent choqué, et ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire, ils se concentrèrent sur le nouveau décor qui prenait forme.

Ils virent Nikko entrer au côté de Makarov dans le hall de la guilde.

\- Et voici fairy tail, la guilde dont je suis le maître, c'est -à-dire que c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Le maître poursuivit en racontant l'histoire de la guilde, il vanta ses mérites, à juste titre, et en expliqua le fonctionnement. Mais surtout, il exprima son attachement à celle-ci. En réalité, Nikko ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, et par conséquent, ceux qui assistaient à la scène n'entendait que très vaguement les paroles de Makarov. Le garçon balaya la salle du regard, il y avait des mages qui discutaient entre eux autour d'une table, d'autre se préparaient à partir en mission, d'autre encore mangeait, et très vite son attention se porta sur un groupe d'enfant parmi lesquels il vit Erza. Il parut gêné en la voyant, sans doute à cause de son attitude froide envers elle, qui ne voulait que l'aider, tout comme Makarov. Depuis sa fugue du manoir, il y a déjà trois mois, il avait erré ici et là, tachant d'échapper aux poursuivants que lui envoyait son père.

Makarov le sortit de ses rêveries en lançant : Alors ! Ça te dirais de rejoindre fairy tail ?

Nikko fut prit de court, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le maître lui proposerait d'intégrer sa guilde, pas après son attitude. Il hésita, les yeux rivés sur le petit homme qui était tout à fait sérieux. Il regarda à nouveau les mages de la guilde, ils étaient tous joyeux et heureux, comme l'avait dit Erza. Voyant que Nikko hésitait, le maître ajouta :

\- Tu serais en sécurité, Ton père ne viendra pas te chercher ici !

Nikko hésita encore un petit moment avant d'accepter la proposition de Makarov.

Nouveau décor. Le petit groupe se retrouva de nouveau au cœur d'un foret. Nikko était plus vieux d'un an ou deux. Macao, Wakaba et Grey étaient avec lui. Le maître du présent expliqua qu'il avait formé cette équipe pour initier les deux jeunes au métier de mage, mais aussi, qu'à l'époque, il avait de sérieux doute sur la maîtrise de la magie de Nikko, car le jeune mage refusait obstinément d'en dévoiler la nature.

\- Pourquoi refusait-il de te le dire ? Demanda la salamandre.

\- C'est pourtant évidant, intervint Erza, sa magie lui provient du démon qui le possédait, donc pour Nikko elle est maléfique. Il devait penser que si le maître le découvrait il le chasserait.

Les traits du visage de Natsu se durcirent, il était furieux contre lui même de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt. Pour lui, Nikko était juste un mec discret et solitaire. Grey, qui connaissait cette expression, ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer :

\- Crétin ! Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ?

\- Répète un peu, éclata le mage de feu tout en se débattant contre ses liens qui ne cédaient pas, Rhaaaaa … tu as de la chance que je sois cloué au sol !

\- Loser ! Rajouta le mage de glace.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, ordonna Erza avant que Natsu ne réplique. Puis la magicienne se tourna vers Lucy et lui dit : A quoi penses tu depuis tout à l'heure Lucy ?

\- Je pense avoir compris pourquoi Nikko nous montre tout ça, déclara la blonde, en se tournant vers les lycéens et en particulier Kenza, il tient sa promesse de tout te « raconter ». Il te montre son histoire pour tout t'expliquer.

Kenza venait de perdre tout espoir, si Nikko tenait sa promesse de cette façon, c'est que même lui ne pensait pas survivre. La jeune lycéenne éclata en sanglots et trouva refuge dans les bras de Julie qui pleurait également, tandis que les autres se concentrèrent de nouveau, les yeux embués de larmes, sur le souvenir de Nikko.

Le groupe de mage venait d'atteindre une clairière. Celle-ci abritait un nid de monstres qui terrorisaient un village voisin depuis quelques mois. Ils se retrouvaient face à une grande structure d'argile qui paraissait peu stable, entourée par une dizaine d'insectes à taille d'homme. Au début tout ce passait bien, les deux mages expérimentés se chargeaient d'abattre les monstres pendant que les deux plus jeunes s'assuraient qu'aucuns ne se relevaient ou ne tentaient de s'échapper. Cependant, Trois autres insectes sortirent du nid, ils étaient bien plus imposants et plus fort que les autres. Macao et wakaba réussirent à en neutraliser un, mais pas les deux autres. Grey voulut les rejoindre pour leurs prêter main forte, mais Macao lui ordonna de fuir avec Nikko, de rejoindre la guilde et de dire au maître qu'il y avait plus de monstre que prévu.

Mais Grey n'écouta pas et bondit devant un des monstre et le frappa avec des lances de glaces. L'insecte, furieux, donna un coup de tête qui projeta Grey. Macao se retrouva dans une mauvaise position en tentant de lui porter secours, tout comme Wakaba. Nikko regarda Grey les yeux écarquillés, le mage de glace était au sol inconscient. Macao et Wakaba ne cessèrent de répéter à Nikko de fuir, mais il restait pétrifié sur place, alors la silhouette sombre se matérialisa et lui chuchota : _écoutes les, tu dois fuir, s'ils sont dans cette situation c'est entièrement de leurs fautes, tu ne peut rien pour eux, fuis !_

Nikko tourna soudainement les talons, prêt à s'enfuir, mais la vision de Grey bondissant devant le monstre lui revint en tête, pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas fui ? Nikko s'agrippa au tronc de l'arbre à côté de lui, luttant de tout son être contre cette force irrésistible qui exploitait ses peurs. Cette voix qui résonnait dans tête, Macao qui lui répétait de fuir, les cris de douleur de Wakaba et la vision de Grey firent entrer Nikko dans une colère noire : il se retourna et hurla « Rage du démon des ombres ! »

Un tourbillon noir jaillit de sa bouche, et frappa le sommet du nid, et se brisa. Les débris tombèrent sur les monstres les plus proches du nid, provoquant un bruit sourd qui fît fuirent les autres monstres.

Nikko était à bout de souffle, il avait utilisé une trop grande puissance en une seule attaque. Le jeune mage tourna la tête vers les autres, Grey était toujours inconscient, tandis que les deux adultes le fixaient :

\- De la magie des ombres, dit Macao, surpris.

\- Il … il a bien dit … démon, bredouilla Wakaba, stupéfait.

Nikko se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, aussitôt, il s'enfonça dans la foret, et disparut.

Nouveau décor : Nikko se tenait devant les portes de la guilde, un sac de toile à la main.. Il avait vieillis et approchait les 13 ans maintenant. L'année dernière il était devenu mage de rang S, ce qui n'avait pas réjoui tout le monde à la guilde. Lui non plus n'était pas satisfait, car sa victoire, il la devait à l'esprit démoniaque qui le hantait encore. Il avait pris conscience de sa présence durant les trois semaines après sa première mission : il n'était pas rentré tout de suite, et pour dire vrai, il ne serait jamais rentré si le maître n'était pas venu le chercher. Il l'a donc suivit à contre cœur, et comme il le pensait beaucoup des membres avait peur de lui.

Et depuis, cela n'avait pas changé. Le jeune garçon poussa un long soupir avant d'ouvrir les portes et d'entrer. Comme à son habitude, la guilde était bruyante mais cette fois-ci personne ne remarqua sa présence ce qui le soulagea. Tout le monde était réuni autour d'une table où était assis Natsu, qui fêtait son anniversaire. Tous les membres de la guilde se réjouissaient avec lui, ce qui permit à Nikko d'aller seul dans son coin. Pour lui la solitude n'était pas un problème, depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué, mais devoir affronter le regard des autres … ça c'était l'enfer !

Il s'installa à une table ronde près du mur, et posa le sac qu'il transportait devant lui avant de croiser les bras sur la table et d'y appuyer sa tête pour réfléchir. Sa réflexion fut courte, car Erza l'interpella :

\- Il paraît que tu reviens d'une S-Quest ?

Elle avait parlé tellement fort, comme si elle voulait le défier, ce qui capta l'attention de toute la guilde. Tous les membres étaient surpris, c'était la première fois que Nikko accomplissait une S-Quest malgré son rang : certains pensaient que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le niveau et qu'il avait triché pendant l'examen, d'autres ne se posaient pas plus de questions, d'autres encore disaient que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de mission à sa hauteur … enfin c'était surtout Natsu qui pensait ça, ce qui amusait beaucoup Nikko, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

\- Oh Nikko, tu es rentré ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu es bien un mage de l'ombre, plaisanta le maître qui rit à sa blague, seul. Hmm, dis-moi ce n'est pas la récompense qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

Nikko opina du chef

-Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu ? L'interrogea le maître.

Le jeune mage baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. En plus tu avais l'air ravi quand tu as vu cette mission.

Le visage de Nikko s'empourpra. Il se leva maladroitement, prit le sac et se dirigea vers Natsu tandis que les autres mages s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, ou par dégoût. Le mage de l'ombre plaça le sac devant le chasseur de dragon en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Natsu, euphorique, se jeta sur le sac et en sortit une grande écaille blanche. Nikko était cependant déjà à la porte de la guilde prêt à partir, il se retourna un instant et vit Natsu le chercher du regard, la mine réjouie et l'écaille entre ses mains. Nikko esquissa un léger sourire puis disparut en même temps que le décor.

Le groupe se retrouva dans le centre de Magnolia : la scène se déroulait quelque minutes plus tard, Nikko affichait encore un sourire discret, et courrait en se frayant un passage dans la rue noire de monde. Il s'arrêta soudain, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort d'immobilisation. Son sourire s'effaça, et la silhouette démoniaque apparut. Elle était bien plus massive que la dernière fois, ce qui prouve que sa puissance avait considérablement augmenté. Elle se penchait vers l'oreille de Nikko, et lui murmura :

\- Crois-tu réellement que c'est en offrant des cadeaux qu'ils t'accepteront, que tu leur ferra oublier le danger que tu représentes ?

\- Laisse-moi, et disparais ! Hurla Nikko en se retournant brutalement et fendant l'air de son bras gauche.

Surpris, les passants environnants le fixèrent, une femme le reconnut et laissa échapper : « La fée maudite ». En entendant son surnom, il se changea en ombre et partit. Et le décor explosa.

Natsu et les autres se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la guilde, mais dans le bureau de Makarov cette fois. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec Nikko.

\- Le conseil vient d'envoyer une mission spécialement pour toi Nikko !

\- Il s'agit de la traque de Simon, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui effectivement. Dans sa demande le conseil précise qu'il se serait réfugier dans un autre monde, un monde parallèle au notre, comme beaucoup de criminels, pour échapper à son jugement. Cependant, il dit que l'équilibre entre nos deux mondes est trop instable, et pour éviter qu'ils ne rentre en collision, on doit rectifier les anomalies, c'est-à-dire faire revenir tous les personnes de notre monde qui sont passée de l'autre côté.

\- Parfait, j'accepte la mission !

\- Attends, ce n'est pas tout, je sais que depuis leurs expérimentations le conseil n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de stabiliser les flux des portails, il y a beaucoup de cas de perte de mémoire après le passage dans l'autre monde, cela pourrait t'arriver, tu sais !

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, mais j'y arriverai, j'en suis sûr !

Nikko allait partir, mais le maître le rappela de nouveau.

\- Cela fait des années que des gens fuient dans l'autre monde, tu devras sans doute retrouver leurs enfants, et tu te retrouveras devant des personnes qui ont perdu la mémoire, c'est peut être le cas de ce Simon.

\- Et alors ? Qu'insinuez-vous maître. Je ne vais pas le tuer, j'attends depuis des années qu'il avoue que c'est mon père qui a tué ma mère, hors si je le tue, jamais je ne pourrais le prouver. J'ai besoin de lui en vie, donc je le ramènerai en vie.

\- Non pas du tout, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Mais j'ai peur de lui. Il pourrait t'amener à faire le mauvais choix, et je serais plus rassuré si …

\- C'est non ! Lâcha Nikko froidement. Si je dois réaliser cette mission ce sera en solitaire, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est bien plus dangereux que toutes tes autres missions, et il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide, on n'est toujours plus fort à plusieurs, …

\- J'ai déjà accompli une S-Quest, et j'ai réussi seul ! Précisa Nikko en élevant la voix, mais il le regretta aussitôt.

Le maître émit un grondement agacé, puis il déclara :

\- On m'a rapporté que durant cette mission tu avais perdu l'espace d'un instant le contrôle de ta magie, ou plus exactement le contrôle sur lui, tu …

\- C'est faux ! Il me... protégeait, voilà tout.

Le maître prit une inspiration pour se calmer :

\- Nikko, si tu venait à perdre la mémoire, tu n'aurais plus aucun contrôle sur lui, c'est pour ça que je te demande de …

\- D'emmener un autre mage avec moi, termina Nikko, mais qui ? Macao, Wakaba, non mieux Cana ? Tous ont peur de moi, de mon pouvoir. Je suis un enfant de l'ombre, et pire encore, j'utilise la magie démoniaque. Personne ne viendra avec moi !

\- Même pas Natsu ?

\- Même lui ne voudrait pas venir !

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui refuse de tisser des liens avec tes camarades ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Conclut Nikko.

Sans attendre de réponse, il changea de forme et s'enfuit, le maître lui ordonna de revenir, mais Nikko était parti.

Le décor éclata en fumé, sans que d'autre ne se reforme. À la place, il eut un grand flash qui aveugla tout le groupe. Quand ils recouvrirent la vue, ils étaient à l'extérieur de la tour blanche dont le diamètre rétrécissait. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'endroit ou Nikko avait lancé le sort, elle n'était plus qu'une fine ligne blanche qui montait vers le ciel, puis elle disparut.

Tout le monde était chamboulé par ce qui venait de ce produire, et ils gardèrent le silence, sauf Natsu qui s'énervait en tentant de se libérer. Erza aussi tirait sur ses chaînes, mais sans grande conviction.  
Peu à peu, les personnes qui avaient fui, revenaient. Le père d'Estelle courut retrouver sa fille, et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait rien, il lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. Les parents de Julie, et de Cédric rejoignirent eux aussi leur enfant et les prirent dans leurs bras. Kenza elle se releva, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers Natsu. Elle attrapa une pierre et frappa plusieurs fois les entraves magiques qui retenait le chasseur de dragon au sol. Natsu put voir une rage mélangée à de la tristesse sur son visage, ce qui l'apaisa un peu, car malgré tout, Nikko avait eu des amis avec lui. Kenza donna un ultime coup, mais la pierre se brisa, elle se laissa tomber au sol, en s'excusant.

\- Merci d'avoir essayé, dit le maître, d'autres mages devraient bientôt arriver ne t'en fait pas, va plutôt rassurer tes parents.

Elle hocha la tête, se releva et avança vers la foule. Soudain, Cédric se mit à crier :

\- Regardez ! Là-haut.

Aussitôt, Kenza fit volte face, et regarda vers le ciel. Elle mit un peu de temps à apercevoir un petit point noir qui tombait du ciel

\- Non pas possible, c'est c'est … Nikko ?

\- Oui, c'est lui ! Répondit Natsu qui pouvait le voir avec ses sens de dragon. Mais, il n'a pas l'air conscient. S'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

\- Je ne ressent aucune magie émanant de lui. Ajouta le Maître. S'il n'est pas conscient et s'il n'a plus de magie, à cette hauteur, il ne survivra pas.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut le réveiller, conclut Kenza.

Elle s'avança, la tête basse. Inspira profondément et hurla de toute ses forces :

\- T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Nikko ! Tu m'as promis de tout me raconter, et j'estime que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Alors réveille toi ... réveille toi et vie !

\- Elle a raison, hurla à son tour Julie, tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner la vie, alors bats-toi !

L'esprit de Nikko était confus. Des pensées lui venaient, se mélangeaient, disparaissaient, tandis que d'autres s'ajoutaient. Il était incapable de dire où il était, ce qui s'était passé. Il savait que deux choses, la première il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. La seconde, il y avait beaucoup de vent, il ressentait l'air lui fouetter le visage. Quelque bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment son combat contre Simon.

\- Serais-je mort ? Murmura t-il sans attendre de réponse.

« pas encore !» lui souffla une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant cette voix qui lui était familière.

\- Mère c'est vous ?

« oui Nikko, c'est moi. »

\- Si je ne suis pas mort, pourquoi êtes vous avec moi ?

« Pour t'empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Écoutes, tu les entends ? »

Nikko dut mettre beaucoup de volonté pour se concentrer. Quand il réussit, il entendit d'autres voix très faibles, mais il put les reconnaître.

\- Ce sont … mes amis !

« Oui Nikko se sont eux. Ils sont là, pour toi. Écoutes Nikko, tu ne dois pas reproduire ce que ton père et moi t'avons fait, nous t'avons fait beaucoup souffrir durant ces années, mais maintenant c'est fini. Alors tu dois vivre, vivre pour tes amis, que dis-je, pour ta famille, alors relèves-toi une fois encore, et surmonte cette épreuve. Deviens plus fort ! »

Une lumière magnifique enveloppa le corps de Nikko, elle était si puissante que même Kenza et les autres purent la voir. Puis elle pénétra dans le corps de Nikko. Le mage ressentit une douce chaleur se propager en lui.

\- NIKKOOO, rugit Natsu si fort que le chasseur de démon l'entendit distinctement.

Le mage de l'ombre utilisa toute sa volonté pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il était réellement en chute libre, et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour lancer un sort qui lui sauverai la vie, mais sa magie était à plat.

\- Bouge toi Nikko, lancèrent Guillaume et Audrey en cœur.

\- Bats-toi, enchérit Cédric.

Mais Nikko ne pouvait plus rien faire, il allait abandonné, quand un souvenir lui revint. Ou plutôt un écho de voix, celle du vieux : « Tu n'es pas seul, Nikko. »

Le jeune mage eut un petit sourire :

\- Combien de fois tu me l'as répétait celle-là le vieux. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas seul, je ne veux plus être seul. Alors … (des larmes se mirent à couler malgré lui) Je t'en supplie, hurla t-il, Sauve-moi Nat...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que quelque chose venait de l'intercepter au vol. il ne vit qu'une tignasse rose, avant d'aller s'écraser dans les décombres du lycée. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il «était au-dessus de Natsu, qui le serrait encore contre lui. Le mage de feu venait de lui sauver la vie, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, sans même que Nikko ne lui ait demandé.

Natsu relâcha son étreinte, et Nikko se releva, mais il fut pris de vertige et retomba au sol.

\- Ça va ? S'empressa de demander Natsu en allant le soutenir.

\- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Je suis à plat.

Natsu aida donc Nikko à sortir du bâtiment en ruine. Lorsque furent sortit, Natsu lâcha :

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, c'est clair !

\- Désolé, Natsu. Mais tu sais tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi ! Protesta Nikko.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu es fort, bien plus fort que moi.

\- Non tu te trompes, répliqua Nikko en reculant pour ne plus s'appuyer sur Natsu, au contraire, je suis faible, alors je devais sacrifier ma vie pour vous sauvez.

\- La ferme.

\- Je suis faible, répéta Nikko plus fort.

\- La ferme, répéta aussi Natsu aussi fort.

\- je suis faible, cria Nikko.

\- La ferme, hurla Natsu en décochant un direct du droit à Nikko qui recula en titubant mais il réussit tout de même à garder l'équilibre.

Le maître ordonna au lycéens, qui couraient pour retrouver Nikko, de ne pas y aller.

Nikko ne cessait de répéter qu'il était faible, ce à quoi Natsu répondait avec un coup de poing. Au bout d'un moment, Nikko tombait au sol, mais il se relevait et se préparait à recevoir le coup de Natsu qui le renvoya au sol.

Après un énième coup, Nikko se retrouva dos au mur du lycée. Il répéta « je suis faible » et Natsu lui lança un coup de poing, cependant, Nikko l'intercepta, un grand sourire aux lèvres et dit :

\- Mais un jour, oui … un jour, je …

A bout de force, le mage s'écroula, mais dans sa chute, il termina sa phrase :

\- … t'égalerai !

Natsu ne vit pas arriver le poing de Grey qui le frappa au visage.

\- Imbécile Natsu, tu as vu son état, pourquoi tu l'as frappé.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à lui Grey, dit Erza en accourant, ce n'est pas de sa faute, Nikko s'est servi de son caractère pour disons … se punir. Enfin, je crois.

\- Je pense la même chose, intervint le maître accompagné de Lucy.

Natsu colla son front contre celui de Grey, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu vois, c'est pas de ma faute exhibitionniste. Mais au faite comment comment vous avez fait pour vous libérer ?

\- Nous ce sont les membres du conseil qui nous ont retiré les entraves magique, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander, tête brûlée !

\- C'est simple, je suis tellement fort que j'ai pas eu besoin d'aide, moi ! Se vanta Natsu en rendant son coup de poing à Grey.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, on a plus urgent à faire. Il faut ramener Nikko à Earthland pour le soigner.

\- Nous allons nous en charger, intervint un membre du conseil qui fit signe à ses collègues de ramener une civière. Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital de Crocus, et quand son état serra stabilisé, on le transférera à Magnolia.

Quelque semaine plus tard.

Nikko émergea lentement de son sommeil. Sa vue prit quelque minute à s'accommoder. Il était dans un lieu qu'il ne reconnu pas. En voulant se redresser, il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Il s'agissait d'une fille blonde qui s'était assoupi en le veillant. Elle avait l'air d'un ange endormi, tellement paisible. Nikko remarqua l'emblème rose de Fairy Tail sur l'une de ses mains.

\- Alors comme ça tu as intégré la guilde toi aussi ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

La blonde se réveilla, elle aussi lentement. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira avant de remarquer que Nikko était réveiller.

\- Ho … Nikko …

\- Hey salut, ça fait longtemps, Lucy.

Fin !?

* * *

Et voilà, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, car vous êtes assez nombreux je ne pensais pas avoir autant de « lu » pour ma première fiction, ou alors c'est toujours les même personnes qui se connectent ^^.

Concernant la suite, la fanfic est en pause.


End file.
